A Contagious Lovebug
by LadySnowTheStark
Summary: What happens in the school year after camp's over? Just when Mitchie and Shane are living a fairytale romance, the media comes along. New people are introduced and things might just change for the better... BEING REWRITTEN
1. Search Over

Okay, even though it would have been absolutely _amazing_ if Shane had kissed me on stage, it wouldn't have been the right place. I mean, my mom, sweet as she is, wouldn't have liked it, my dad would have freaked and Brown might have had a problem with his nephew kissing a camper. Not to mention all those reporters. I definitely don't want my first kiss on the cover of _Teen Scene _or _Cosmo Girl._

Yes, I know. I'm seventeen and I've never been kissed. But I've never felt _that_ way about anyone. I've never had a boyfriend either. But I guess I really didn't care. Music was my life, and it always will be. But there's always room for one more, right?

I knew it might be hoping for too many amazing things to happen in one day, but I wished Shane would meet me at the dock like he had said. Sure enough, when I reached it, I saw Shane sitting on the ground. Surprise, surprise, no guitar with him.

I think I might have scared him when I sat down suddenly. We didn't say anything for a while, just watched the sun set. Then I felt him touch my hand. I tried not to squeal happily and turned to look at him. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand properly.

"Looks like my search really is over."

"For your amazing singer?"

"That," he moved closer slightly. "And something else."

Was he actually about to kiss me? I tried not to squeal again and saw the look in his eyes. He leaned in and I got lost in the _best_ kiss of my life.

I think we stayed lip-locked for at least five minutes. The only reason we pulled away was for air. If I had my way, we'd have stayed like that forever.

"Wow," was all I could say. Smart, I know, but Shane just laughed softly.

"So, where does this put us?" I asked suddenly. I mean, I still had my senior year to look forward to, and let's face it; Shane Gray has girls _throwing_ themselves at him.

"I like you," he said simply. "A lot. But I'm not going to pretend it'll be easy. Choice is yours."

"Oh. Well, I like you too. But…"

"I know," interrupted Shane. "You mean your family?"

I smiled slightly. "No, my mom knows you. She'll be fine. I'm talking about everyone else. The campers. Your fans. Brown."

"I don't care what the campers or my fans think. And Uncle Brown already loves you," he chuckled. "I think that's pretty obvious."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

We sat there in silence, just holding hands and enjoying the silence. Until, that is, we were rudely interrupted by a group of campers coming towards us with torches.

"Oh my god, there you are!" I heard Caitlyn say.

"Shane, the press!"

"Shane, your cell-phone!"

I laughed aloud at Jason's exclamation. Nate's was more original, and Caitlyn was turning out to be a real worry-wart.

"Ugh, guys, we're coming," shouted back Shane. He grabbed my hand and gave me a quick kiss. "Do I announce it now, or later?"

"Not to the press, please," I begged. I didn't want anything to go wrong.

Shane looked confused, but nodded anyway. "Okay, whatever you say."

I smiled happily and hugged him suddenly. I sighed happily as his arms went around my waist. I heard someone cough in amusement and looked towards the group of people. It also included Peggy and Ella.

"Hey guys!" I broke out of Shane's embrace and tackled Peggy. I heard Shane chuckle behind me.

"Congratulations! You won!"

"Yeah," Peggy sounded dazed. "It feels great," she pulled herself together and looked at me guiltily. "You should have won, Mitchie. If Tess hadn't-"

"No," I interrupted. "You deserved to win, Peggy. You've been living in Tess's shadow for so long. Besides," I looked back and smiled at Shane, who seemed too engrossed in his argument with someone on the phone to notice. "I feel like a winner anyway." So, that was a bit clichéd. But I'm a girl in love. What else do you expect?

Peggy smiled at me and Ella bounced happily. "I still can't believe you'll record with _Connect 3_!"

"Alright fine!" Shane's annoyed voice made all three of us turn around. He tossed the phone to Nate, who fumbled with it for a few seconds before saying something into it and wincing.

"What was that?" I asked innocently as Shane stalked past.

"The Press is coming," he answered a little shortly. "Jason!"

"Yeah?" asked Jason, bouncing over.

"Tell Nate to get off the phone so we can get these interviews done with!"

I looked back and saw Nate, cell phone glued to his ear. Jason tapped his shoulder and jerked his thumb in Shane's direction. Nate glared slightly before saying something else and hanging up.

"Alright, so now what?" he asked. "Shane, are you going to…?" he looked at me and I knew he was asking about me.

"Not yet," said Shane. "Let's go anyway. Uncle Brown's calling."

They went off towards the cabins. The reporters were going to interview them for a long time. This could take a while. But all that worried me was one thing; how was my dad going to understand that I was dating a rock star about whom I'd been crying barely a day ago?

* * *

i know, not the best thing i can do, but ive been working on this story for a long time! its my first camp rock fic, so please be nice! my openings are always weak. hope you'll forgive me for it. i promise if u stick with me it'll get better!

so, please please review!


	2. Turmoil

"Tasha, I'm not joking!" Kayla Gray raced after the ten year old girl and tackled her to the ground. "I want that picture back!"

"But what's so special about it?" Natasha Jones held it out of the older girl's reach and examined it. "It's just a picture of Nate and you!"

"_Exactly!_" said Kayla, snatching it back.

"_Please_ can I see it?" begged the younger girl.

"_No_, Tasha."

"I'm telling mom!"

"Not if I tell her first!" even at seventeen, Kayla was still a child at heart.

Tasha raced down the stairs. Kayla got ready to follow but her cell phone began ringing in her room. She groaned and ran to it.

"What?"

"Eh," her best friend Jason's voice was afraid. "If this is a bad time…"

"Nah, I'll live," Kayla collapsed onto her bed. "How'd Final Jam go?"

"Shane found her."

"The girl with the voice? Really?" Kayla perked up. "Who was she?"

"Mitchie Torres, I don't know if he told you about her…"

"That HotTunes girl gone kitchen-help?"

"Yeah, that one. He told you then?"

"No, I got the info from you, remember?"

"Oh," Jason was quiet for a while before he said, "You know he misses you, right?"

"Shane?" Kayla was incredulous.

"You know who I mean."

"I already told you, Jase. I killed myself by doing that. It'll kill me more if I accept and then make a mistake."

"Alright, fine. When's graduation?"

"September. My feet hurt from the practicing. So where's Shane?"

"Oh, hold on. We see him. I'll get him to talk."

Two minutes later, her brother's voice sounded through the line. "Yeah?"

Kayla sighed. "Hey, Shane. What's new?"

"Nothing that you don't already know."

"Right. Have you seen Peggy?"

"She won."

"Really?" Kayla sat up, exited. "No way!"

"Yeah, she did. She was pretty good too."

"Good. And when can I meet your girlfriend?"

"When I actually tell her about you."

"I think it's unfair you haven't told her."

"She's barely been my girlfriend for an hour." He was getting angry.

"Why do I think you hate me?"

"Cut it out, Kayla."

"Do you?" she pressed.

"You're being ridiculous, kid."

"Maybe I am."

"Alright, fine!" he said angrily. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Come on, Sh-"

"Kay?"

She stiffened slightly at the new voice. "Hey, Nate."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing much, he's just being touché."

"Try not to upset him. He's nervous."

"You make this Mitchie sound more like a monster and less like his girlfriend."

"She seems nice enough."

"Remind me again why I can't meet her?"

"Because she doesn't know you exist, Kay," she bit her lip at the sound of her nickname.

"That's Shane's problem."

"He's not going to keep her in the dark forever. You'll see her soon enough."

"Please can you convince him?"

Nate snorted. "He's not about to listen to me."

"Promise me, Nate."

"I'm not making promises I won't be able to keep."

"_Please?"_

"Fine."

"Before graduation." Kayla was firm.

"I'm not a miracle worker."

"Well, work on your persuading skills."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"You have three weeks."

"Okay, your jerk of a brother is calling now. I gotta go."

"Nate…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll see Mitchie before graduation. Happy now?"

"Yes," Kayla grinned widely. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, thank me now. There's only one way I can think of, and Shane'll probably kill me."

"I'll arrange the funeral."

"Thanks for the support. Bye."

"Bye!"

Kayla hung up, feeling a bit better. She hated that his voice could do that; she melted and all her worries disappeared. She was still staring at the blank screen of her phone when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

"Kayla, dear?"

"Yeah, Aunt Liz?" Kayla looked at the woman standing in her doorway, noticing for the millionth time that her eyes were the exact same chocolate brown as her son's. She held a guilty looking Tasha's hand.

"Tasha says you wouldn't give her a picture, and she snuck it out of your room. Is that true?"

"Well, yeah, but it honestly doesn't matter."

"Nevertheless, Tasha wanted to apologize. She knows it's very wrong to take someone's things without permission. What have you got to say, young lady?"

Tasha looked up guiltily. "Sorry, Kayla."

"Apology accepted. Now come here and I'll tell you a story before dinner, huh?"

"About Camp Rock or school?" Tasha flew across the room and settled herself next to the older girl.

"Whichever one you want."

"A new one."

The door closed behind Kayla's godmother and she looked at Tasha in confusion. "Which one?"

"When you and Nate were still friends."

Kayla felt a lump in her throat as she gracefully got off the bed. She went to her chest of drawers and rummaged in it until she found what she was looking for. A large box, studded with real jewels, was safely hidden under her socks. She picked it up and carried it over to the younger girl. She took of the lid and pulled out several albums, picture frames and other, smaller boxes. Each had a white tag attached, with a name and a date on it.

"Your memory box?"

"You wanted a story, kiddo," Kayla smiled, a brilliant fake smile achieved after practicing long and hard. "Here they are. My memories since I was fourteen. Nate, Jason, Shane, your parents, Uncle Brown… you name it, something from each of them is in here. Take your pick and we'll start."

Kayla was an amazing dancer, but her biggest talent, which made Tasha worship her, was her ability to tell stories. Her godmother called her Sara Crewe, from the novel _A Little Princess._ Kayla merely smiled, trying to hide her feelings. Sara Crewe's father had lived. She had had no siblings who hated her. Her love life wasn't in turmoil like Kayla's.

"This one," Tasha said after scavenging through the boxes and albums. She picked up a pale blue jewelry box, made of velvet. The white tag read, _Shane to Kayla; 16__th__ birthday present, February 2006._

"Ah," said Kayla, taking the box from the smaller hands that held it. "This is empty. It used to contain this," Kayla reached up and showed her a gold chain around her neck. It had a musical note for a pendant that glittered in the hollow of her throat. "Shane's birthday present to me. Nice, huh?"

"Wow," Tasha looked wide-eyed at the piece of jewelry. "I wish _I _had a brother like that."

_I'm glad you don't, _thought Kayla to herself. _Nate's much better for you._

"Do you still have Nate's present?" asked Tasha, cutting into Kayla's thoughts.

"Yeah," Kayla bit her lip and pulled up her sleeve to show her the glittering silver charm bracelet she wore. Tiny, silver charms tinkled with her every movement. She had never taken it off. Nate thought she didn't have it anymore.

"Ooh, I remember this one!" squealed Tasha. "The way he gave it to you was really sweet."

"You mean the roses?"

"Yeah. That was _soo_ sweet."

"Yes, it was." Kayla stared at one of the charms which she had always loved. It was a flat heart which had a strange glitter to it. Only close examination revealed the minute letters inscribed in silver glitter: _I love you._

"Kayla?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Nate?"

Kayla looked at her warily. "Where're you going with this?"

"Just asking. 'Cause it's pretty obvious he likes you."

"Sweetie, get a little older and I'll tell you _exactly_ how I feel about your brother."

"How old?"

"Thirteen."

"I can wait. But I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

"Go ahead. I'll just clean is up." She gestured to the albums and boxes strewn everywhere.

Tasha scampered off alone and Kayla glanced at the mess on her bed. She swept everything back into the box and carried it to the chest in the corner. After she'd closed it, she heard her godmother call her and raced down, forgetting all about the picture lying face-down on her side table.

It was a picture of her and Nate. In fact, there were millions of pictures of them, but this one had a special significance.

In every other picture, the two were smiling or laughing, never touching.

In this one, Nate's arm was around Kayla's waist. He was looking at her with a look of pure adoration. She was leaning her head against his shoulder, clutching one of his hands, smiling.

Kayla hadn't smiled like that for a year.


	3. So This Is Love

"So, _Shane_," the reporter took her time saying my name and smiled flirtatiously. I was suddenly glad Mitchie wasn't around. She didn't seem the jealous type, but _anybody _could be annoyed by this woman's voice.

I smiled politely anyway and heard Nate stifle a cough which sounded like a snort. Great, even my best friend was laughing at my attempt at politeness.

The reporter ignored him and smiled again. "So, no summer flings this year?"

I tried to smile again, but it was decidedly forced. "No."

"And no one here sparks your interest?" why did she have to be so annoying?

"The girls all chased Shane like anything on the first day," cut in Nate. That dude was a life-saver. I guess I should help him out a little.

"So, after the first 'oh my god, its Shane Gray!' they were really cool about everything when they found out it was all about the music for me. We did make a couple of friends though." I smiled.

"Oh really?" the reporter looked over her shoulder. "How about a group photo?" she suggested.

Nate answered before I could refuse. I take the life-saving part back. "Yeah, sure. Hey, Mitchie!"

I had a feeling she had been in the crowd listening to every word. But her face was blank as she turned from her friends and came towards us.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Group photo?" asked Nate. "Peggy, Caitlyn, Ella and Lola included, of course."

"And Andy," I added, remembering the drummer who turned into a pretty good dancer.

Mitchie nodded and shot me a suspicious look. "Sure, I'll get the others."

After she'd gone the reporter turned back and grinned. "Why, most of those names were girls'."

"Yeah, a few of the girls who became my friends," I raised his eyebrows. Nate saw the danger sign and hastily pulled him aside.

"Dude, you need to chill!" he hissed furiously. "That reporter already suspects something."

"Not my fault," I muttered. "What was the long call about?"

Nate shrugged. "Man, you were angry. She talked to me. Is that a crime?"

"You hurt her," it was almost a hiss.

"And I regret it," said Nate calmly. "But can we discuss this later?"

I glared again and nodded, knowing I'd never talk about this again. We walked back to where Jason was keeping the reporter busy with his useless talk. Minutes later, Mitchie came back with the girls, Barron and Sander, Uncle Brown, Dee and Andy.

The reporter arranged us all into lines and the photographer began snapping pictures. After about fifteen shots of all of us in different poses, we were free.

"_So _nice talking to you, Shane," said the blonde woman, smiling widely. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

My returning smile might have been half a grimace.

"Well," said Caitlyn, trying to make conversation. "That was… interesting."

"Reporters are evil." I grinned smugly at Mitchie's tone. So she _was_ jealous.

"I agree!" Jason was an airhead.

"Oh, Mitchie, your mom was looking for you."

"Great," Mitchie groaned. She tugged at my hand. "Come with me?" she was practically begging.

"Sure. Will your dad be there?"

"Yeah, and I was kinda hoping you can talk to them about… well, this." She held up our linked hands.

"Does he have a gun?"

"Uh, no?"

"Ok, lets go." She laughed at my bad joke, but I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Mitchie was only seventeen and I was turning nineteen in January. I couldn't blame her parents for being over-protective, but if they were going to break us apart, I wouldn't be so nice.

I could imagine Kayla in my head, rolling her eyes. She thought I was dramatic. And I had to admit, she was right sometimes. I don't give that kid enough credit. Ah well, its not like she notices. And she's not my responsibility.

**!!**

"Ok, let me get this straight," said my dad for probably the ninth time since we'd entered. I looked at my mom pleadingly, who looked on helplessly. That's why I loved her. She was _so _much more understanding than dad.

"Yes, sir?" wow, Shane was being so polite!

"You're asking permission to date my daughter, _who is two years younger than you_?"

Shane winced slightly, but kept his cool. I decided to interfere.

"Daddy, please," I complained. "_You're _a year older than mom."

"That's not the point!"

"She's right, Steve," said mom patiently. I beamed. "And anyway, I trust Mitchie. And I trust Shane too. He's been a good friend to her here. And I don't see anything bad about him when he's _asking _you before making anything official."

My dad was trapped. He glared first at me, then at Shane and then at mom. But when he saw Shane's hand holding mine he calmed down slightly.

"Alright, boy. You've got my permission. But there are rules…"

"Of course, sir."

"For one, I should not see her crying over you again. Got that?"

Uh oh. I hadn't told Shane that I had cried after our fight. His smile tightened slightly but he nodded calmly, his hand gripping mine tighter. "She won't ever shed a tear over me. I can promise you that."

"Good. And you have a curfew. Eleven."

"No problem."

"And when can we meet your parents?"

Shane hesitated slightly. "I live with my godmother and her family. Nate's parents."

"What happened to your parents, dear?" asked mom kindly. I squeezed Shane's hand tightly. I had no idea he was an orphan.

"My mom died when I was two. My dad died a week later."

"Oh," my mom looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, Shane."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Mrs. Torres," I'm pretty sure nobody except me knew Shane's smile was fake. "And anyway, Aunt Liz is like the mom I never had."

"Right," my dad sounded awkward. "Well, that's it really. Just don't hurt my daughter."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"Good." Dad nodded.

"Mitchie, I hope you're still not in Tess's cabin?" mom didn't like Tess anymore.

"No," I smiled brightly. "I'm with Caitlyn and Lola. They offered just now."

"Ok, so you can go now." We hurried away thankfully.

"Wow, you have a protective dad!"

"Tell me about it," I groaned. "I think its because I've never had a boyfriend. Daddy didn't even like the friends I had."

"You've never had a boyfriend?" asked Shane in amazement.

"Umm, no. I never really liked anyone, and people don't exactly find me attractive when they see me," I pointed out.

Shane shook his head. "Those boys have no idea what they just missed."

"Yeah, sure. You're my first boyfriend, and my first kiss," I informed him.

"Ok, those boys _really _have no idea what they just missed!"

We were quiet after that. He walked me back to the cabin, never letting my hand go. We'd reached the area when he suddenly stopped and pulled me with him.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"You never said anything about crying over me."

I mentally flinched. I knew this was coming. I tried to keep my tone casual and said, "Well, you know how it was. After you accused me, I felt horrible about everything. My dad called during my crying fest," I smiled grimly. "His threats only made things worse."

Shane cupped my face and kissed me softly. "I'm so sorry," he said when he pulled away. "I really had no idea-"

"Shane, it's not your fault," I interrupted. I smiled and stroked his cheek. "I lied, remember? I deserved what I got. I don't even deserve you now. You must've been really hurt after all that."

"Well, yeah, I was. But it hurt worse because I had already started liking you. It didn't go well when you lied about yourself. And now…" he trailed off, staring into space.

"Yes?" I prompted him.

"Well, now," he hesitated again and I smiled encouragingly. "Well, now that you've agreed to be my girlfriend and all that, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

I was staggered for a minute, but I pulled myself together. Shane Gray had just declared his love for me. And I knew I loved him back.

Shane mistook my expression and said hastily, "But I'm not forcing you into anything, Mitch. I don't want you in a commitment you'll regret someday. But I'll always love you."

"Shane," I said softly. I was sure about my answer. "I love you too. And I'm not just saying it. When you yelled at me, it hurt. Like a part of me had been broken. But when you started singing to me, I felt like myself. Like I was whole again."

Shane smiled dazzlingly as me and I smiled back. He kissed me softly and I was sure that if it wasn't for Nate yelling at him to come back to the cabin, we would have stayed lip-locked for a while.

"Ugh, Nate needs a life."

"Or a girlfriend?" I suggested.

Shane smiled a little bitterly. "Heaven help the girl who falls for him, then. Goodnight." He kissed me one more time and pulled away a little too soon. I pouted and he laughed. "See you in the morning?"

"Definitely." I smiled at him until he was out of sight and made my way back to the cabin, my smile intact the whole way. Maybe this was what love felt like. if so, I don't think I wanted the feeling to pass anytime soon.


	4. Aunt Liz

**AAAAAHHH I KNOW!! very short chapter, but i may update later today or tomorrow. im putting home work on hold until ive updated. happy? :P**

* * *

"Kayla! Up!" Lizzie Bishop knocked on her goddaughter's door and heard a grumble from inside. "Sweetie, it's Monday and you _know _you have school. Get up, or Tasha's coming in!"

"Let's not be rash!" shrieked Kayla from inside. "I'm up, Aunt Liz! I swear! Just give me fifteen minutes!"

"That's my girl!" said Lizzie cheerily and went downstairs to get the breakfast.

Kala came down ten minutes later, her thick, black hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Lizzie clicked her tongue disapprovingly at Kayla's grey tank top and form-fitting jeans. "Is that the only outfit you own?"

"No," said Kayla absently. "I have five more in different colors."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. She looked at the girl playing with her cereal suspiciously before saying, "Shane called a few minutes ago. He wanted to talk to you. Did he call you?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to know when graduation was," said Kayla. Her voice was carefully blank of any emotion.

"It seems strange, dear," said Lizzie thoughtfully. "_Graduating_ isn't a term used when a person leaves the School of Dramatics after four years."

"Laura thought it'd be a laugh," said Kayla, shrugging. "And anyway, we're not coming back, and it's really nice of the juniors to give up their time to help our show."

"How many songs are you doing?" asked Lizzie, putting a plate of eggs on the table as Tasha came bounding in.

"Hmm, I'm doing a couple in the singles. The prize is a chance to record with Java Records. You get signed with them and everything."

"What?" shrieked Lizzie, dropping a sausage on Tasha's head.

"Mommy!" screamed Tasha.

"Whoa, Aunt Liz, chill!" said Kayla, picking the sausage off Tasha's head. "It's just a prize! And I don't even know if I'll win, so relax!"

Lizzie breathed deeply. Her last meeting with Laura, the music director at Kayla's school, told her otherwise. She had personally told Lizzie and her husband Jake that, if given the chance, Kayla's voice could make her an amazing singer. She was the kind of figure Java Records went for; amazing voice, good connections and a whole lot of talent. And being Shane Gray's sister to the label and the school staff did help matters.

"Yes, fine. Now I think its time you left. Is Maggie coming to get you?"

"Yeah." A car's horn was heard outside the house and Kayla grinned. "See ya, Aunt Liz! Be good, Tasha!" she kissed their cheeks, grabbed her purple bag off the chair and raced outside. A few seconds later, the awaiting car swung out of the drive and Kayla left for school.


	5. New Single

"Mitchie!" Lola tugged the covers off my head and I glared. "Come on, wake up!"

"Why?" I grumbled, but got up anyway.

"Shane's outside," announced Caitlyn, coming into the cabin. I didn't even realize she left.

"What?" I peeked out the window and saw him talking to Brown. Shane looked confused and Brown seemed to be running out of patience.

I threw on some clothes, ignoring Lola and Caitlyn's giggles. I checked my appearance in the mirror once before opening the door. I was in for a surprise. Shane was standing barely two inches away from me, the dazzling smile reserved specially for me on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said brightly, but his voice was quiet. I barely had time to smile back before he kissed me. It was a quick one, and he laughed at my pout when he moved away.

A dry cough startled us and I peeked over his shoulder to see Brown grinning. I think I went red, because Shane seemed to find my face very amusing. I glared at him before dodging sideways to talk to Brown.

"Mitchie!" he said enthusiastically. "Just the girl I was looking for. How would you like to record with Shane?"

"What?" I asked in confusion. I wasn't supposed to record with Shane.

"Uncle Brown, why don't I handle this?" asked Shane, gripping my shoulder from behind.

"Fine, fine," said Brown, holding up his hands. He was grinning like a maniac. "Call me when you have an answer."

"Ok, what was that all about?" I demanded of Shane after he'd dragged to the docks.

Shane grinned. I sat down next to him and raised my eyebrows expectantly. "Well, Java Records apparently loved the 'This is Me/Gotta Find You' mix we did. They were actually hoping you'd win 'cause they wanted us to record the duet. But when you didn't our manager, Riley, said the song could be a seller so he thought it was a good idea to record. All we need is your consent."

I was speechless by the time he'd finished. Shane was watching me, smiling like crazy. I was too caught up in his smile for a moment to realize what I was supposed to say. Then I remembered Peggy.

"Won't I be stealing Peggy's chance if I agree?" I asked doubtfully.

Shane looked skeptical. "Is that all your worried about?"

"Its not-"

"Answer me, Mitchie."

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "It doesn't seem fair."

Shane sighed. "Only you, Mitchie Torres, would give up a chance to record with _Shane Gray _of _Connect 3_ because of a friend."

I sidled closer to him and he automatically wrapped an arm around my waist. "Will it affect her chances?"

"No," Shane rolled his eyes. "She can record with the whole band, and she's fine with that. But Riley's perfectly convinced that our song will sell like crazy, _if _you agree."

"But my parents…"

"Brown asked them already. They're thrilled. Your dad seems to think I'm giving you all my fame." He sounded amused.

"So I guess I have no choice but to agree."

"Mitchie," said Shane quietly. "No ones _forcing_ you to do anything. It's totally up to you. And if you say no, I'll understand completely, so you don't have to worry-"

I cut him off abruptly with a kiss. This guy was too good for me. He thought I didn't want to record because of _him. _He thought there was something wrong with _him. _He didn't realize it was because I was scared. Scared of the response his fans and other people would give us.

We were getting a little carried away with the kiss, so we didn't realize there was someone behind us until they cleared their throat. We pulled away quickly. I was blushing and Shane was smiling lazily at Nate, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Brown sent me," he said. "I think I can tell him you'll record with us?"

"Umm, yeah," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

I didn't look up until Nate had gone. I saw Shane staring at me and I looked back quizzically.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know," said Shane simply. "You seem different."

I giggled and settled closer to him, grabbing his hand. "What am I gonna do when we're in different cities and there's no one to laugh at?"

"You have friends."

"I have one," I corrected him.

"You have Lola, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, Barron, Sander, me, Nate, Andy, Jason and you're saying _one_?"

I laughed again and Shane said, "Ok, give me your cell phone number and we'll do something about the different cities situation."

"Umm," I looked out towards the lake and said sheepishly, "I don't exactly have one."

"What?!" said Shane in surprise. "That has to change if I wanna talk to you twenty four seven."

I didn't understand what he meant, but I gave him my address, home number, and any other means of communication I had. He seemed satisfied at the end and we walked back together.

People were packing up. I realized with a jolt that camp was officially over. I looked at the building and realized I didn't want to leave. Camp Rock had done a lot for me. It wasn't easy for me to just walk away.

Shane noticed my expression and squeezed my hand. "I'm going to miss this place," he said. "Camp Rock's always been great."

"And this from the guy who wanted his agent on the phone after ditching class?" I said teasingly.

"That was rock star Shane talking," he said defensively. "Now the old Shane Gray is back."

"And he plans to stick around for a while, I hope."

"Exactly."

Brown came towards us, grinning. Does that man ever stop smiling?

"Good news!" he said excitedly. "Riley's here, Shane, and he says that Java is willing to record the duet. But it has to be done soon. They want it for the new album's single."

My mouth fell open and I stared. They wanted _my _song for _Connect 3_'s new album's _single_?

"That's great," said Shane, grinning like his uncle. "When can we start recording?"

"Next week, hopefully. The recording studio is near your house," he turned to me. "We've already made the arrangements with your parents. Monday is the first day for recording."

"Wow," was all I could say. Everything was happening so fast.

"Of course," continued Brown. "Caitlyn will have to be there too, along with Peggy. Caitlyn did the music wonderfully and the producers will be very interested in her."

"What?!" Caitlyn shriek was pretty loud so I was sure she had heard everything. She was standing behind us with her mother. She was beaming with pride.

"I told them you did it all yourself, and they insisted you come to watch," explained Shane.

A hyper smile lit her face and she flung her arms around her mother, who smiled.

"That's my girl," she said proudly. She spotted me and Shane and held out her hand. "You must be Mitchie and Shane. Caitlyn's been talking about you for a while."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Geller," we shook her hand politely.

She smiled at me and asked, "Where's the studio?"

Brown told her and she looked a little worried. "Oh, we live a long way from there. And Caitlyn goes to boarding school in Texas, so…"

Caitlyn smile slid off her face and she looked crushed. A plan quickly formed in my mind and I said, "Why doesn't Caitlyn stay with me until recording is done? My house is close to the studio."

"I don't know," said Mrs. Geller doubtfully. "It's the matter of school too…"

"What's going on here?" now my mom had joined the scene. I immediately told her about my plan.

"Why doesn't Caitlyn just stay with us for a while?" suggested my mom. "I know you and your husband have a busy lifestyle, and we're always home. She can live with us, at least until this recording business is done."

Caitlyn and I begged Mrs. Geller until she said, "We'll see. But I think this is the only solution. Your father and I hate leaving you alone at that school."

"She can attend my high school," I said quickly. "It's really quiet and there aren't a lot of kids."

Caitlyn pouted at her mother. "Mom, _please_?" she begged. "Please, please, please, _please_?"

"Fine," said Mrs. Geller finally. "But you're coming home with us for a while first. Then we'll arrange everything. Connie, if you could…?"

"I'll arrange everything with the principal," promised my mom. "All you'll have to do is drop her off."

"Saturday, then," agreed Mrs. Geller.

Shane and Brown had vanished during the conversation, but they came back, this time with the other members of Connect 3 as well.

"So," said Brown, clapping his hands together. "Is everything settled?"

"Yes, Caitlyn's moving in with us," said my mom. "This way her parents won't feel insecure about leaving her alone and your recording business can go smoothly."

"Now all you girls have to do is sign the contracts," said Nate. "Its pretty simple, but you'll get them when you come on Monday."

We nodded simultaneously and, as soon as everyone had gone their separate ways, Caitlyn and i squealed happily. Connect 3 watched us, Nate looked ready to laugh, just like Shane, but Jason was staring in confusion. When we were quiet, he turned to the other boys and said, "But what'll Kayla say when she hears about this?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN... _WHY _did jaosn say that, you ask? all part of my master plan!! buhahahaha, review, my friends, and you'll see!**


	6. She was all he ever wanted

"Who's Kayla?" asked Caitlyn, still smiling. Mitchie hadn't heard, and Nate breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been too distracted by Ella coming towards them to hear Jason's slip.

"Nobody," said Shane, shooting Jason a glare. "Just an old friend."

"So, why would she be angry when she heard about Mitchie? Is she like, an ex-girlfriend or something?" persisted Caitlyn. Nate saw Shane glance worriedly in Mitchie's direction, but she was too busy talking to Ella to notice.

"No," said Nate and Shane together. Shane looked at Nate suspiciously when he said, "Can you keep a secret, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn folded her arms across her chest. "Depends. How long do I have to keep it?"

"Two weeks?"

"Fair enough. Lay it on me."

Shane muttered something to her so quietly Nate had to strain his ears to hear. When he was done, her mouth fell open in shock and she stared.

"You mean you've kept her a secret from the press and the whole world ever since you guys got your recording deal?"

"Actually," said Nate. "She doesn't need Shane or any of us to get famous. She goes to the School of Dramatics and is their top student. She's graduating this year. Her school's a lot like Camp Rock. Every year they have a concert in which the graduating class performs. The winners usually get either a recording deal or a scholarship to some university and stuff."

"Wow," breathed Caitlyn. She turned to Shane and raised her eyebrows. "And _when _were you planning to tell Mitchie about her? Or does she already know?"

"Nobody knows," muttered Shane. "And I want to keep it that way."

"Why?"

"I don't want my sister getting publicity because of me. If she gets this recording deal, then the whole world will know. If she doesn't, they'll still know."

"But Mitchie has a right to know now," pointed out Caitlyn. "If she goes to meet your parents, and they meet, she'll just jump to the worst conclusion."

"Whatever."

Caitlyn shrugged, then jumped violently as Nate's cell phone started ringing. Muttering something about seeing them later, he walked off and answered, smiling at Kayla' excited voice.

"Hey! I'm bored. Entertain me, please?"

"I'm a singer, Kay," said Nate. "Unless you want a song, I can't help you."

"Just talk," said Kayla, panting slightly. "So, how's the persuasion progressing?"

"Jason already let something slip, so Caitlyn now knows, but not Mitchie."

Kayla clicked her tongue. "And here I was hoping Mitchie would hear him. Ah, well, that's life."

"Hold up," said Nate in bewilderment. "You _told _Jason to say that?"

"You thought he was dumb enough to let something slip after all these years?" asked Kayla skeptically. "I admit he's an airhead, but honestly! Of course I told him to do it. You weren't going to do this the easiest way, and Shane doesn't care what I say."

"Don't say that. He's your brother."

"He doesn't act like it. Anyway, is there any hope of you actually convincing Shane?"

"Kinda," said Nate, looking back at him talking to Mitchie. "He wants Mitchie to know, I can tell."

"Then please convince him!"

"Why does it always have to be me?" he grumbled.

"Because everyone listens to you."

"Yeah, whatever. So how's practice going?"

"Oh, _that's _why Peggy told me to call you! I completely forgot!"

"What happened?"

"We rescheduled graduation," she explained. "It's earlier. So instead of the 23rd of September, which was a Tuesday, it's on the 30th of this month, Saturday."

"But," said Nate slowly. "That just leaves… what, two weeks?!"

"Umm, yeah, I think," said Kayla absently. "So, will you guys be able to come?"

Nate hesitated and Kayla groaned at his silence. "Shane?"

"Yeah, we don't _know _if he'll come," said Nate slowly. "But-"

"No, it doesn't matter," interrupted Kayla. "Don't push him into it. If he's busy, then I guess it doesn't matter."

Nate didn't bother to convince her otherwise. Kayla's school was in Houston, Texas. Though the timings were nine to three, she left at seven from their house in New Jersey to catch a flight with a few of her friends. She then drove back with her friend, Peggy. They were preparing for graduation, so she was only needed twice a week on campus. Getting to and fro wasn't an easy task for her family, especially his dad, who was in a wheelchair. He hated travelling.

"Mom, Jason, me and Tasha'll come," said Nate. "But I don't know about dad. And Shane… well, we _never _know about him."

"Don't push him," persisted Kayla. "Just ask him."

"Why don't you do that?"

"No."

"It's _your _graduation, Kay."

"He'll say no."

"He won't say no."

"Yeah, he'll just give me a stupid excuse and say he'll try."

"What if he comes?"

"Then I swear I'll faint. The shock would be too much."

"Fine. And don't you have class?"

"Did I ever tell you I'm a favorite with my acting teacher? I learn my lines and I get the last fifteen minutes off. Lucky, huh?"

"Yeah, great. But I think you should go now."

"Alright, I can practice while I wait," said Kayla brightly. "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye. I-" he stopped abruptly, realizing what he had been about to say, purely out of habit.

"Yes?" asked Kayla curiously.

"Nothing. Bye."

He hung up, the cheerful act he'd kept on vanishing entirely. He remembered how their conversations used to end and shrugged moodily. He hadn't lied when he'd said his feelings wouldn't change. They hadn't. But the way she spoke and acted around him showed him that hers had. She'd said that she couldn't go on. It wasn't his fault; she just thought she'd made a mistake.

Shane thought he was throwing himself away after a girl who didn't love him back. He thought he should get a life and move on. "She doesn't feel the same way, man," he had said. "Get over it."

He hadn't bothered to try. Though he met girls, he found himself finding faults with them, remembering how she was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect skin, perfect voice…

Her voice had him under her spell ever since he'd been old enough to realize how unique it was. He had then understood what people meant when they said they 'dream about her eyes'. Those bright blue eyes had him mesmerized. They were always on his mind, sometimes flashing with unexpected affection.

For five months he had had her. Then he'd made the stupid mistake of pushing her to tell the press. He had seen she hadn't wanted that, but he'd been so into the band, worrying more about the group than about the girl he'd give his life for. So she had snapped. He had always known she didn't like the idea of keeping everything a secret. But she was already unknown to the press and he hadn't wanted her to get unwanted publicity. But if the band would get cleared of rumors, then he had been willing to do it.

He had been angry, hurt and confused when she had broken up with him. The songs he wrote afterwards were a perfect example of his feelings. Later, guilt had taken over the hurt. He had seen the way _she _looked when she heard the songs. The dark circles under her eyes for weeks had shown how well she had been sleeping. Her eyes still shone, but with a suspicious emotion rather than happiness. So he had stopped tormenting her. His new songs hadn't been particularly happy, but he'd given the editing job to Shane, who could at least write about heart-break without centering it on his sister.

Kayla had almost given up on music. She never sang in front of anyone, only in school. She had trusted him more than anyone, but after that little mistake, he was sure he had lost all claim on her affections and confidence.

Nate shook himself slightly to clear his head. He looked back to see Shane hugging Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Barron and Sander talking and Brown standing with Mitchie's mother.

"What'd Kayla say?" asked Jason, appearing beside him.

"Her graduation's been rescheduled," answered Nate shortly.

"Did she tell you that she _told _me to say her name?"

"Yeah."

"You're angry," observed Jason. "I think I'll just go and get Shane to make my birdhouse."

Despite his bad mood, Nate cracked smile and nodded. "Yeah, you do that."

* * *

New chapter will be up in two days, probably, or sooner if i get reviews!

P.S. has anyone heard the complete This is Me Acoustic version? i strongly reccomend it!! it gives the song a better image, defenitely!


	7. Home Again

"So," said Margaret Dupree cheerily as Kayla entered the practice room. "Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah," said Kayla quietly, taking her place next to her friend. "He said they might come, but Shane… Peggy, I don't get him."

"Oh, he was really nice at camp," assured Peggy. "Mitchie changed his attitude completely."

"Your tape of their song was useful," Kayla told her as she stretched on the floor next to her. "Sorry you had to come back because of me."

"No problem. What're friends for?"

"Helping their orphaned friends pull back the broken family?"

"Stop it, Kayla," said Peggy sternly. "You blame yourself too much."

"If it wasn't for me-"

"This routine would be horrible," cut in Peggy. "So let's fix it, please, before Romero has a heart attack at his best student's performance?"

Kayla shrugged, but nodded anyway. Peggy watched her friend's performance with a critical eye. Kayla's mood always affected her dancing, but even though she was clearly depressed, she seemed to be trying. Her moves had the same fluency and grace they always had. Peggy abandoned her analyzing after a while, but made up her mind to watch her friend carefully. Kayla was like a sister to her. They had always cheered for each other. Peggy had a confidence which Kayla could never possess while singing. Background work had been good for her but Camp Rock had been good for her too. She was still having a hard time believing that she had a chance to record with _Connect 3._

"Excellent work, juniors!" clapped Romero enthusiastically. The pale man looked approvingly at Kayla, who was standing in a corner. "Excellent coaching, Miss Gray! Well done, Miss Dupree."

"Thanks, Romero."

"You have the rest of the day off, juniors," announced Romeo. "Margaret and Kayla, you have practicing to do. Dismissed. Have a good day."

The day passed in the same way as it always did. Kayla went crazy practicing. She knew her throat would hurt the next day. She wasn't used to non-stop singing. And she was sure she had pulled a muscle while helping the junior ballet class. The seniors weren't doing any dance numbers because their original three songs for each student were taking up a lot of time. Fortunately, there were only ten seniors who were graduating. The rest had one or two more terms to do. The students were only allowed to graduate after three terms in senior class.

The video numbers were easier to handle. Professional equipment had been used to record two music videos for each graduating student. The judges were judging according to their performance in acting and singing. Only the winners in the singing category would have their videos shown. Kayla was determined to win, surprising most of her teachers. They thought she was quiet and didn't have a chance against most of the other students. Bu she had shocked them when they had seen her perform. She was excellent, much better than the others. Stage performance was in her blood, so it came naturally to her.

"Peggy," said Kayla at the end of the day. "When can we leave?"

"Now," said Peggy, twirling her car keys in her fingers. "Mom wanted me home early. Let's go."

Kayla fell asleep in the car, and Peggy was too excited to even feel tired. She turned down the loud music for her friend's convenience, but guiltily shook her awake when she reached the house.

"Kayla, you're home."

"Hmm?" Kayla opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Oh, great. Thanks for the lift, Peggy. See you Saturday, I guess?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye!" Kayla grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She didn't knock on the front door, merely walked right in. She heard loud music coming from a room upstairs and smiled grimly. That was one of the indications that Shane was home. The soft strumming of the guitar in the living room was another saying that Nate was there. She heard Tasha's high voice talking and smiled to herself. It was a typical day when he boys weren't recording and when she wasn't busy. But she was tired, so the routine would be disrupted.

Deciding to meet them both in the morning, Kayla went straight to the kitchen and greeted her Aunt Liz. The older woman hugged her and demanded to know why she hadn't told her that her graduation had been rescheduled.

"My son knows more than even Shane and I do! Why didn't you call one of us?"

"Cause I knew Shane would forget and you were at the office. Plus, Nate always answers my calls."

"_And I know,  
we get a little crazy,  
And I know,  
we get a little loud,  
And I know  
we're never gonna fake it.  
We are wild, we are free  
we are more than you think, so call us freaks  
but that's just the way we roll."_

"I don't think I've heard that one before," said Kayla, peeking out the door to hear Nate's voice clearly.

"He always has a new song ready for Tasha to hear," said Lizzie fondly.

"Yeah, sweet."

"Which reminds me," said Lizzie suddenly. "You know that Mitchie will be coming over for dinner next Tuesday, right?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't Shane tell you? They'll have finished their recording so she's coming here. It'll be nice to finally meet her, don't you think so?"

"Hmm," Kayla grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and chewed it thoughtfully. "Am I allowed to exist while she's around?"

Lizzie laughed and patted her goddaughter's back. "Mitchie will probably be part of the family very soon. I've never seen Shane so serious about a girl."

"Good," said Kayla decidedly. "Well, I'm exhausted, so I think I'll go up."

"You don't want to meet the boys?"

"In the morning, Aunt Liz. 'Night."

"Good night."

Kayla sneakily crept out of the kitchen, trying to avoid the living room door. She passed it and the music abruptly stopped. The next second, Tasha flung herself out and caught Kayla in a hug.

"You're back!"

"I was gone for a day, kiddo."

"Nate and Shane came back while you were gone! And Jason came too. But he left," she added thoughtfully.

"We'll see him later, Tasha. Now, I'm tired, so can I please go up?"

"Without even saying hello?" asked a different voice teasingly from the doorway.

Kayla tried to ignore the familiar lump in her throat and the dull ache in her chest at his voice. "I never said that," she said, trying to sound normal. "Glad you're back, Nate."

"Yeah, so am I. How was your practice?"

Tasha scampered off, leaving them alone in the dark hallway. Kayla looked up, trying to avoid his eyes. She knew she would get lost in them the moment she dared to make contact.

"Fair, I guess." She ran a hand through her hair, trying to find something to do with her trembling hands.

"You don't want to know about Mitchie?"

"What's there to know?"

"She's recording the duet with Shane for the album."

"Oh," said Kayla, surprise evident in her voice.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"He just got back, so-"

"We both know why he didn't tell me. You don't have to try to make it better."

"It's a habit," he said, almost ruefully.

Kayla laughed, trying to think of an excuse to leave. It was just like Nate to bring up their past relationship in conversations, even if by accident.

"Did you hear that song?" asked Nate suddenly.

"Just now? Yeah, pretty good."

"You haven't heard the whole thing yet."

"I'll hear the rest tomorrow. I'm tired now."

"Sorry, you should sleep. Good night."

"'Night." She escaped away gratefully, feeling the familiar prickling in her eyes. _This _was a routine. Seeing him so near her, but unable to touch him, to talk to him like she had always done. It hurt her more than she would ever tell anyone.

She passed Shane's room and again the music stopped. She didn't stop walking. If her brother wanted to talk to her, he knew where her room was. Nothing was stopping him. Standing in the doorway like he was now wasn't going to make her stop.

* * *

**UPDATING AS FAST AS IS POSSIBLE!! CURSE THE GOVERNMENT FOR LOADSHEDDING!!!**


	8. Package

Leaving camp had been hard for me. I had actually started a new life there and I felt like it had been snatched away from me. But leaving Shane was worse. I couldn't understand how I'd even existed without him in my life. I had no choice but to leave and my parents had been impatiently waiting in the van.

I tried not to remember anything as I opened my bedroom door. My mom had aired it out before I had come in so it wasn't stuffy. I noticed a package lying on the dresser. I didn't know anyone who sent me stuff and I would see Caitlyn tomorrow.

It was a square parcel type thing with a card attached on top. It had something written on it in decidedly unfamiliar, but very neat and professional writing.

_Dear Mitchie, _it said.

_Seeing as I will definitely go crazy if I don't see you soon, the next best thing is if I can talk to you all the time. The guys thought it best if this got to you as soon as possible so we ordered it. Also, they didn't want me to throw a fit. I'm not writing this, it's the clerk at the office who was nice enough to do so._

_Love,  
Shane._

_P.S. your parents know about this and the bills are my responsibility._

Utterly confused, I tore open the package quickly and gasped as I saw the box. Shane had sent me a _cell phone_. And not just any cell phone. One of the most expensive and latest ones.

I turned it on and saw that apparently someone had already entered my contacts. I had Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane and my parents in it already. I hurriedly typed in a message and hit send, my hands trembling. I was still having a hard time believing that Shane had done this for me.

_My _cell phone began ringing almost as soon as I'd sent the text message. The id said Shane.

"I see you got your present," Shane sounded amused. I heard loud music in the background. So he was home.

"I can't believe you did this," my voice was still full of surprise.

"Believe it. And I'm not taking it back, whatever you say."

"I'm selfish enough to say that I don't _want _you to take it back. But Shane, this is too much."

"Nothing's too good for you, remember that."

"You spoil me."

"That's the idea. I spoil people I love."

I laughed and we chatted for a while. I found out from him that Peggy would be at the recording studio as well. I would be going to his house to 'meet the family' next week. Recording would be finished by then.

I was curious about Shane's family. He had never said anything about them. Even the news and his many fan sites had no information on them. All I knew was that he and Nate were related, or maybe they lived together.

I didn't feel like hanging up, but Shane had to go. His limo was here and I was pretty sure his manager had been calling, but he couldn't get through because Shane was talking to me. I forced him to hang up, promising I would call him later. I had unpacking to do anyway.

I called Sierra later on. She was happy that I'd gotten my dream summer, but I decided not to tell her about Shane. She'd find out about Caitlyn soon enough. I didn't want Shane to tell the press just now. Not until I'd met his family. I began to feel hyper. My best friend from Camp Rock was coming, I had the perfect boyfriend and I would see my friend at school. Life was good.

* * *

not my favourite chapter, just a filler... i will update by sunday, or maybe later today if youre lucky =P

thanks to my two lovely reviewers!! =D


	9. Surprise

OOOPS OOOPS OOOPS!!! i uploaded the same chapter twice didnt i? haha, i know, im retarded.... Ah, well, enjoy the REAL chapter 9, Surprise

**!!!!!!**

"Caitlyn!" my scream was pretty loud. Caitlyn was helping her dad unload boxes from their car. My room, though not very big, was enough to accommodate her. My dad had turned his small office into our 'study area'. Our books, our computers, Caitlyn's recording gear and other stuff would be there. I knew we'd probably spend more time talking than studying, but our parents didn't need to know that.

"Hey, Mitchie!" called Caitlyn.

"Let me help." I grabbed a box and we carried our load into the house. Our parents got friendly quickly. I noticed that Caitlyn got her face and hair from her mom, but her nature was more like her dad's, friendly and easy-going.

Things were settled quicker than I'd thought possible. Caitlyn would go with me to school on Monday and we had the same classes. We'd go together to the studio after school and come back before dinner. Shane had said something about the company limo coming to get us with a couple of escorts.

Mr. and Mrs. Geller left after a couple of hours. I noticed Caitlyn wasn't really sorry to see them go. They had never been really close, but _nobody _could feel unwelcome if my mom was cooking. She made a huge dinner with every dish imaginable. Caitlyn and I stuffed ourselves until we were fit to burst. Then mom sent us to bed. It was early, but we were both exhausted.

My room had been fitted with another bed now. Dad had spent the entire morning on it. The room was a little jammed, but still pretty cozy.

"Mitchie?" we should have been asleep. I almost was, but apparently Caitlyn was still awake.

"Yeah?" I asked drowsily.

"Thank you," Caitlyn was still talking quietly. "For all this."

"No problem, Cait," I said, still half asleep. "What're friends for?"

**!!!!**

"I've never liked going to a new school," said Caitlyn nervously as we stood near our lockers. "It always makes me nervous."

"You'll be fine," I said comfortingly. My cell phone beeped and I quickly looked at the text message I'd received.

_Good luck today. See you after school .I miss you._

_Love  
Shane._

"Aww," cooed Caitlyn, reading the message over my shoulder. "That is so sweet."

"Yeah, I said, grinning a little foolishly. "He's the best."

Our classes were always boring on the first day. Just as I was hoping, the day finished really quickly. Sierra and Caitlyn seemed to get along when they met. Sierra was still quizzing me about Shane and Camp Rock when we walked out of school. Caitlyn was ahead, looking for the limousine that was supposed to pick us up. I had my back to her and was patiently answering Sierra when someone covered my eyes.

"Cait, this isn't funny."

"Great, now I'm Caitlyn Geller?"

"Shane!" I shrieked. I turned around and saw him standing behind me, grinning. I launched myself into his arms, completely forgetting Sierra and half the school was right behind me. Oops.

"Umm," I turned around and noted her open-mouthed stare. "Shane, this is Sierra, my best friend. Sierra, this is Shane, my boyfriend. Remember?"

I begged Sierra with my eyes to play along. I didn't want Shane to find out that I hadn't told Sierra bout him. He would be majorly hurt that I hadn't told my best friend, even though he wouldn't show it.

Sierra got the message. She closed her mouth and managed a smile, but her look told me that I was going to get a big lecture later on.

"Yeah, I remember. Nice to meet you, Shane."

"Same here," Shane nodded, his arm around my waist. He turned to me. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," I beamed up at him and smiled apologetically at Sierra. "I'll call you as soon as I get home, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, Mitchie." We both knew I wouldn't be able to, but Sierra seemed willing to wait.

Shane steered me away from the crowded grounds and towards the sleek black limo parked by the sidewalk. I got in and saw Jason and Nate seated inside as well. There were two people sitting in front, who I assumed were the manager and driver.

"Hmm, so you're our _escorts_?" I stressed on the word and looked at the boys.

"Well, in a manner of speaking," said Shane, a little sheepishly. "We had to make sure no news had leaked out to the press, and Riley," he nodded to the man in front. "Thought it best that we come and get you ourselves. Men in black wouldn't go too well, would they?"

"Definitely not."

"Anyway," cut in Caitlyn excitedly. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to the studio, as planned. Then you girls are going to be treated by us and then we drop you home."

"Sounds simple, right?" grinned Nate. "But just wait. Mitchie, your throat will be completely dried up by tonight and Caitlyn, I think yours will be too. The producers tend to ask _a lot _of questions."

"I'm game," shrugged Caitlyn.

"I'm _not_," I said.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Ignore Nate. He's hyper at the moment. But yeah, he has the general idea. Mitchie sings, Caitlyn explains."

"Stop scaring the girls," said the man called Riley from the front. "They'll do just fine. The song was amazing at camp and it'll keep. Talk about something else."


	10. Recording

Nate _did _have the general idea. I thought he'd been joking when he said my throat would hurt the next morning. But he was actually right.

When we got to the studio, Connect 3 and their manager led us into one of their recording rooms. I'd never been in one before, so I was amazed at the amount of gadgets and speakers everywhere. Caitlyn was looking around, probably understanding way more than I did at the moment. I hung close to Shane, who seemed to find my insecure look funny.

"Stop freaking out," he said teasingly.

"I'm not freaking out," I glanced around and saw his skeptical look. "Just… intimidated, I guess."

Shane chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "You can stand up to Tess Tyler, but you're scared of a recording session with _me_?"

"Looks that way."

Shane had only rolled his eyes. One of the producers, a guy called Mike, explained everything to me. It was all really simple. All I had to do was sing just like in Final Jam. I would be in the room with Shane and they'd put the lyrics on the screen just to help him. The room and main studio were divided by a glass window. Mike would ask us to sing each others parts, but Riley wouldn't let him touch the sound.

"It's perfect the way it is!" he had insisted. "Do a remix if nothing else satisfies you, but the original is original." No one had argued with him.

"Okay, here we go," Mike flicked a few switches and turned to Caitlyn. "I don't expect you have the music right now, but do you?"

"Yes, I do," Caitlyn grinned and pulled out a CD in a case from her bag.

"Excellent," Mike grinned. "I'm going to ask you the details later. For now…" he put the CD in and indicated for us to put on the headphones. Before the music began, he spoke into a microphone somewhere we heard his voice. "The exact way you sang in Final Jam for now, but Shane, join in at the chorus. Later, we'll try some other ways."

I heard the music and felt calm. This was my favorite song and I had always dreamed of singing it in front of an appreciative audience. Singing it with Shane in a recording room for an album's single was a different story though.

Shane noticed my hands trembling as I smoothed my hair and smiled the dazzling smile that took my breath away. So obviously, it didn't help my nerves. My voice shook slightly as the music began but I was calm throughout the rest of the song. I knew I was blushing like crazy. Shane hadn't taken his eyes off me all the time we were singing. I was touched that he knew all the words of one of my songs by heart.

The song finished and I saw Caitlyn smile widely. Maybe I hadn't made _too _many mistakes…

"That was-just wow. Your voices… they just harmonize naturally. Mike didn't touch anything!" Nate was grinning as he said all this. "I didn't think jerky Shane could sing such an amazing song."

"Shut it, Nate."

"Hey, guys!" said Jason. He was sitting in a corner, flipping through a magazine. "Great song, Mitchie. You too Shane. By the way, Kayla called. She-"

"I think its time you guys rested," interrupted Caitlyn. I threw her a look of confusion. Who was Kayla?

"Who's Kayla, Jason?" I asked.

"Later," said Nate hurriedly. "Hey, Mike! Any more tries?"

"Yes, a few more," said Mike, nodding. "Just a while more and you'll be free to go. This time…"

We sang for a total of two hours. My throat was hurting by the fifth session and Shane saw my grimace as I spoke to Caitlyn. He wouldn't let Mike make me sing again.

"She's exhausted, can't you see?" he insisted. "Let her rest, she'll be back tomorrow anyway."

"Shane, its fine-" I had tried to reason, but he wouldn't listen. Part of me was annoyed at him thinking I was so fragile, the other part thought it incredibly sweet of him.

Shane got his way in the end and we were allowed to go. I was half asleep in the car and had to be carried inside.

I was vaguely aware of Shane putting me down on my bed and drawing the covers around me. I heard Caitlyn and Nate talking in the background. I was sure I was imagining their conversation.

"It's stupid!" Caitlyn was hissing. "She deserves to know!"

"Kayla's been begging him, but until Tuesday…"

"It's not that! You can't expect her to just waltz in and become best friends with her! If he doesn't say anything-"

I fell asleep before Caitlyn finished talking. Shane kissed me good night and left. The light switched off a little later and Caitlyn fell asleep as well. I didn't realize how much Shane had hidden from me until the next day.

* * *

**yes short chapter, i know. i'll update before my result, if i survive. pray for meeeee**

**i'll be introducing shane's little secret in the next chapter... how will mitchie take it? review me ur opinions and guesses, i love to hear em!**


	11. “They’re just… different”

"This is a nightmare," muttered Kayla, closing her bedroom door.

"What's wrong?"

Kayla turned around sharply and smiled hesitantly at Nate. "My life is one huge mistake, that's what."

"I can disagree with that," he smiled at her. "What's the problem?"

"Shane says he's going to skip recording to go tell Mitchie."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kayla looked at him helplessly. "You guys are already on thin ice with Java. I don't want him to get in trouble for skipping recording. It'll be my fault if-"

"Kay," interrupted Nate. "You're seriously overreacting. Shane called Mike and made sure it was alright with him _before _deciding to tell Mitchie today. I swear if he was trying to be reckless I'd stop him. You know that."

Kayla smiled slightly and turned to go back to her room. "Thanks, Nate. I owe you."

**!!**

_(Mitchie's POV)_

"Hey, Shane," I was bright and happy. I would see Shane again in a few hours and I had a strangely good feeling about today. But my mood vanished when I heard Shane's voice at the other end.

"I have to talk to you. You think it okay if we miss recording today?" something in his pleading and worried tone told me that I had better accept.

"Why don't you ask Mike?" I said. "Shane, what's wrong?"

"I asked him," he said, ignoring the other half of my question. "He said it was fine. I meant you should ask your parents."

"I'm sure it's alright. But-"

"Okay, great. I'll come and get you from school. Bye, love you."

"Uh, okay, bye. Love you too."

Maybe I hadn't imagined the conversation after all…

**!!!!!!**

Caitlyn would be going home herself today. She wasn't annoyed that I was going somewhere with Shane. Strangely, she seemed to be grateful.

"Oh, and remember," she said as we parted at the doors. Shane had sent me a text saying to come to his car; there were too many girls around.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't flip out when he tells you something."

"What?" I called after her but she just waved and continued to talk to Sierra.

I recognized Shane's car at the corner. The windows were tinted but I made out a figure sitting inside. I tapped the window and the passenger side door opened in response. I slid in smoothly and Shane was driving away before I'd even closed the door.

"Hey, Shane!" I said brightly.

Shane glanced at me and smiled, but it wasn't the same smile I was used to. It was forced.

I suddenly felt awkward with him for the first time. His expression wasn't encouraging and I was quiet throughout the drive, staring out the window. I was more annoyed than confused though; he was acting strange.

About twenty minutes later he parked outside one of the expensive restaurants in town. I silently climbed out and was just determining whether or not to ask Shane why he was acting so strange when he appeared next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm being a jerk, I know," he mumbled, his face buried in my hair. "Sorry."

Now I was even more surprised. But he sounded sincere and I could never stay mad at him for long. I hugged him back and stayed contentedly in his arms until he unwillingly pulled away and led me inside.

He deliberately led me to a table hidden by green, leafy plants. No waiter came to bother us and I raised my eyebrows at Shane after I sat down.

He grinned sheepishly. "Would you be mad if I told you something?"

I stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Eh, let me try that again," Shane rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Would you be _upset _if I told you something I'd hidden from you?"

I stared at him in confusion. "You're not making any sense, but no, I wouldn't be upset."

"Mitchie, I'm not an only child. My parents died when I was two. My sister was born in the same week I lost both my parents."

I was momentarily speechless after he was done. I opened and closed my mouth before pulling myself together. I hadn't imagined the conversation after all. Things were suddenly starting to make sense. Jason constant reminders to Shane, Nate's uncomfortable gaze, even Caitlyn's words... I closed my mouth, blinked and nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Shane smiled hesitantly. "Well, that's about it. Kayla's been a big secret. No one except Riley, the guys and my family know about her. We've tried to keep her away from the press but it's bound to come into the open soon. Kayla knows about you and she's been dying to meet you. I thought…"

I decided not to talk because I was sure I'd say something wrong. I smiled encouragingly and Shane continued, "I thought you might not, you know, want to meet her. If you do…"

"Shane," I said slowly. I was choosing my words carefully. "I understand why you didn't tell me. I mean, if I was you, I wouldn't do it either. And I _do _want to meet Kayla. I guess I'll see her at your house?"

Shane smiled the same dazzling smile and I blushed under his gaze. "Actually, I was thinking of surprising her this Saturday. She's in the School of Dramatics in Texas, so we're all going to her graduation. Like to come?" he smiled again.

"Of course I'd- Wait… how old is she, exactly?"

"Umm, seventeen next February, I think."

"You think?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm horrible with birthdays." Shane laughed. "Now maybe she'll stop bugging Nate. She made him promise he'd convince me to let you two meet soon. It's been torturing him."

"I wonder what she looks like," I voiced out my thoughts as the waiter came towards us.

Shane didn't answer me straight away and we ordered. I looked at him expectantly until he sighed. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a passport sized picture. I took it from him wonderingly and my mouth fell open.

In truth, there was nothing so beautiful about the girl in the picture. Her face was heart-shaped, she had a high forehead and almond shaped eyes. Her hands, which rested under her chin, were slender and she had a good figure. But she had some strange, exotic charm.

Her eyes were a startling blue, like the sea. Despite her mischievous smile, she had a sorrowful look in her eyes. Her lips were a pale pink, a completely natural color. They were full and quirked up at one corner in a smirk. Her chiseled features were a more delicate and feminine version of Shane's. I couldn't understand it, but I felt like I knew Kayla already. There was something strangely familiar in her face, even though it was carefully guarded of emotion. I felt a sudden pang for the girl opposite me. She couldn't be much older than me but she seemed years older than she actually was. I gave the picture back to Shane and looked at him wonderingly.

"How do you two get along?"

He looked at me and shrugged. "Fine, I guess. She's pretty good friends with Jason. That's why he's been dropping so many hints about her. She put him up to it."

I smiled. "How about Nate?"

"Fair," he looked away. "They're just… different."

* * *

**eeeeehhh i had this chapter written for almost a millenia before i decided to update! sowieeeee... i wanted to give both chappies together naa!  
ah well!  
so finaaly secrets out! sneak peak at next chappie?**

_"And now our judges will announce the winner," said Kayla, smiling serenely. Inside she was almost crying. He had disappointed her again._

**Buhahaha, now you guess! we'll have millions of songs in chap. 12 so be prepared with iPods and MP3s!**


	12. Performances PT 1

"I feel queasy," complained Kandice Blake, looking at Kayla imploringly. "Are you _sure _it's too late for me to back out of this stupid decision I made?"

Kayla flipped through the script she had been handed and said absently, "Yes, Laura said that the songs given in yesterday were the last editions she would make. Plus, I refuse to listen to your rants about the idiot, _again_."

Kandice groaned. "Don't get me wrong, I hate Drew like anything, but isn't it a little…?"

"Harsh," said Kayla firmly. "And it's what that idiot deserves. To think, after three years he never bothered to _tell _you-"

"I get it, Kayla!" said Kandice, holding up her hands. A pained look crossed her face. "But still…"

"No backing out now, Kandy," said Peggy, poking her head through the door. "Oh, you're on in fifteen, number three. Laura wants to talk to you. Kayla, come out here."

Kayla obediently followed the older girl outside. "What's the problem?" she asked.

Peggy pulled her onto the stage, all set for the first stage of the function. She pulled back the ancient and heavy red curtains and poked her head out.

"Top box, reserved corner," she said, pushing Kayla forward. "Check it out."

Kayla looked out cautiously and grinned when she saw her godfather, settled quite comfortably in his wheelchair, talking to Laura, one of her teachers. Tasha and Nate seemed to be arguing over something and Jason was busy staring into space. Nate had told her Shane would be late. He had to do something at the studio. She was still happy he was making an effort to come.

"They all came," said Peggy when Kayla withdrew her head. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, it's really nice of them."

Suddenly, there was a feedback on the sound system and Laura came running on stage.

"Places!" she said in a hushed voice. The crowd had gone deathly silent outside. "Kayla, get your mike. Peggy, back in the wings. Get the singers ready. Kayla, your outfit is in your room, right?"

"Yes, Laura."

"Brilliant! We have three judges, Brown Cesario from Camp Rock, Robert Lionel, Java Records chief executive and David Holmes, singer. Are you ready?"

Kayla grabbed a collar mike and clipped it on. "As I'll ever be," she breathed. "Open the curtains, James!"

James, a junior who was handling the curtains and lights, flashed a smile and thumbs up before pulling a cord.

Laura stepped onto the stage and waved. Several people laughed and clapped.

"Welcome, parents, judges and some of my favorite ex-students-" a group in one of the reserved rows cheered. "To the 25th annual graduation of the class of 08! Give them a hand, please!"

Kayla and Kandice squeezed each other hands before stepping onto stage. They were met by cameras flashing and reporters waving at them to look that way or smile.

Kayla found herself laughing quite naturally and getting nudged by a giggling Kandice when she did.

"Ok, so here's the drill," continued Laura, waving at everyone to be quiet. "One of my students, will explain the rules to those of you who don't know. Then, your host will be my ex-student, Margaret Dupree. Kayla, please step forward!"

Kayla rolled her eyes slightly at Laura's cheerfulness. Sometimes that woman reminded her of Dee La'Duke at Camp Rock.

"Okaaayyy," she said, when everyone had filed out. "First off, I welcome you to our graduation ceremony. Some of you may not know that this year, the graduating class will not only perform for you, but we requested that one of the recording deals which were offered to our school again go to the best performer. Java Records chief executive, Mr. Lionel, was requested to be present during the selection. He kindly agreed so we turned it into a competition. We're all going to perform and the judges will choose the best one. Now, your host will be Peggy Dupree. So, the way things are going to be done," she waved a hand to the plasma screen behind her above the stage. It covered the whole of the top wall. "What happens is, there are only two stages to this competition. One, singing, the other acting." The screen behind her flashed with the words as she spoke.

"In the singing stage, three songs have been perfected by each person. We try to put as many categories in as possible so our judges can, well, _judge_, fairly," a ripple of laughter sounded. "If the judges think we're any good, they will make us perform an encore song. We'll do it and wait for their feedback. In the acting stage, we won't torture you guys with another ten plays to watch. So, the person, actually _three _persons, who are the best in the singing stage, will get a chance to have their videos shown to our judges. Then, they pick _one _and show's over," the audience laughed again. Kayla smiled. "Kidding. There's more to it. While the judges judge, there will be an interval. _You _will choose three people to perform _any _song you want while we wait. Then another three people will come. Oh, and they'll be juniors, so we can't let you steal us, sorry. We'll sit with our families and after the interval the three finalists will come onstage and bite off their fingers while the winner is announced."

She finished and was surprised when the audience started clapping. Jason waved at her enthusiastically and Kayla grinned. "Right, so, I'll hand over the mike to our first performer. Please welcome, _nicely_, Coral Christine."

**!!!!**

Kandice trembled as Peggy announced, "Well, wasn't that amazing? Now, we have Kandice Blake with her first song. I won't tell you the title, but she's good! Come on out, Kandy!"

She stepped out shyly and saw the judges give her encouraging smiles. She sat down on the chair which had been placed for her and adjusted her collar mike nervously. Kayla waved at her from the wings, looking completely calm and she smiled back.

Kandice sighed and clutched the guitar more firmly in her hands. In the crowd, a blonde boy was deliberately looking the other way, refusing to look at her. Her blood boiled and she began to play. The band stayed in tune and Kandice started to sing.

"_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing,  
everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without."_

Her fist clenched around the guitar handle and she blinked hurriedly to avoid tears.

_"Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see  
anyone when he's with me.  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night?"  
_  
_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do."_

She heard several of the people whisper amongst themselves and the same blonde boy was staring at her with his mouth open. Kayla and Peggy were arguing in the wings. Kayla wanted her to come back in, but she wasn't going to, even if the tears were almost blinding her.

_"Drew walks by me,  
can't he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause,"  
_  
_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
don't know why I do."  
_  
_"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight."_

Her voice finally broke but she continued to sing.

_"'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…"  
_  
_"Drew looks… at me…  
I fake a smile so he won't  
see."_

She got up from her seat but stopped when one of the judges, Brown Cesario, said, "Give us another, poppet."

The other judges nodded enthusiastically and Kandice almost fell over in her surprise. The audience was clapping loudly and a few people let out wolf whistles. Her parents waved at her and Drew, the blonde boy, had left the auditorium.

Kayla came out of the wings and took the guitar from her hands. She grinned appreciatively and handed her a cordless mike. "Knock 'em dead," she said while Peggy gave her a thumbs up.

**!!!!**

"Okay, last person of this category," said Peggy, glancing at the hastily written note in her hand. "There was a little mix up. Anyway, last person, Kayla Gray. Please, give her a hand."

The lights dimmed and the large screen in the back was pushed away, replaced by the scenery of a meadow. The low murmur that had risen hushed abruptly when music began to play. Kayla was still back-stage, about to perform the routine they had practiced millions of times. Her hands shook as she fought to keep her voice low and quiet.

"_Oh,"_

_"Oh,"_

_"Oh,"_

She came out onto stage. Brown winked at her. She beamed.

__

"No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for."

"No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free."

"To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind."

Her heart ached at the words and she fought to keep her emotions in control. A sad smile was all she allowed herself and continued.

__

"I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo."

"Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you."

Kayla's voice trailed off and she put the mike in its stand in the middle of the stage, still singing.

__

"I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could,"

"Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind.  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind."

Her fists clenched.

__

"I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo."

"Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you."

She hated this part. But it was necessary. She sang the bridge without looking at the audience.

__

"If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do."

"I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo."

"Can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, and I needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo."

_"Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you."_

The applause was thunderous. Some people even stood up, including judges. Kayla blinked and took a step back, a confused look on her face. Brown grabbed the mike which had been attached to the desk and said, "Alright, who wants more?"

Kayla was forced to slap her hands over her ears when the audience cheered. "Wow," she muttered when quiet resumed.

"C'mon, Kayla," said David, the other judge. "Robert, what do you say?"

"I say," he paused and grinned. "I liked it! Another one."

Kayla smiled and looked a little helplessly at Peggy. Peggy rushed out and explained to the bemused judges, "Kayla was stupid enough to not realize she might make it to the finals. We don't exactly have a song picked out."

"Any one will do," urged Brown. "You write your own songs often enough."

Kayla suddenly grinned mischievously and whispered something in Peggy's ear. Her friend beamed and rushed back into the wings.

"Once upon a dream," said Kayla, smiling slightly.

The music was fun and light and Kayla put the mike in its stand while she sang. She secretly dreaded singing this song but she felt suddenly care-free. She didn't care if Nate got hurt when he heard it. She suddenly felt, for the first time, that he _deserved_ it.

"_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
I know its true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once they way you did once  
Upon a dream."_

The music became faster and her hands began to move, the graceful movements adding to her performance.

_"Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together  
In love forever  
Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending  
Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream."_

She could almost imagine Nate's face as he heard it. She had always said that it seemed a dream come true when they had been together. She quickly pushed his face out of her head. He was the last person she wanted to think about.

_"I know you  
I danced with you once upon a night.  
There we were  
Wishing this dance would last forever all time  
I hope its true  
This vision is more than what it seems.  
Cause if dreams come true  
I know what we'll do  
We'll dance once again  
They way we did then  
Upon a dream."_

__

"Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together,  
In love forever.  
Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending  
Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream."

"Yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah."

"Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never,  
A never ending,"

"Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a love..."

"Once upon a dream..."

"Once upon a dream..."

"Once upon a dream..."

_"Once upon a dream!"_

**!!!**

"Ok, interval time!" said Peggy, tripping out of the back room at the end of the first part. "Juniors, come on out. Everyone else, please exit through the stage doors _in an orderly manner_ (just so you know, not my words)." someone laughed loudly. Peggy turned off the mike and spoke to the confused people back stage. "Yes, exit from door A, B and _D_. _No one_ go near C."

"Why?" asked Laura, coming out of one of the dressing rooms. Peggy hurried away and Kayla grabbed Laura's arm and tugged her towards the door.

"Because," she said. "Kandy's been going into fits. Apparently-"

"Save it," Laura held up a hand. "I know, its Drew Neilson, isn't it?"

"I don't get her! One minute, she hates him, the next she's in love with him all over again!"

"Love can never die, Kayla. Considering all the songs _you _write about heartbreak, you should know."

"Still, I don't go around telling people that I hate the guy I'm in love with," oh, the irony and lie concealed in those words.

Laura shrugged. "Well, do what you can to help the poor girl."

"Will do!"

Kayla hurried back to the door marked 'Stage Crew Only' and pushed it open. It was like a storage room. Extra props, costumes and lights were everywhere. Kandy sat on an upturned bucket with Peggy patting her back sympathetically.

"C'mon, Kandy," said Kayla. "Let's go and sit in the audience. You-"

"No!" shrieked Kandy. "I don't want to see his face again!"

"But, Kandy, your parents-"

"Kayla, you go," interrupted Peggy. "Tell them what's wrong. And go see _your _family too. I'll stay with her."

"I can stay," persisted Kayla. "I'll text someone and tell them why I can't come."

Peggy huffed but didn't complain. Kandy managed to control her crying long enough to say, "Kayla, you can go. It's not fair for you to-"

"Hey, Jase, it's me. Kandy is going hysterical so I'm spending the interval calming her down," she was quiet for a while, her cell phone pressed to her ear. Suddenly, she laughed. "Not necessary, but I'll tell her of the offer. Bye."

Kayla was still smiling when she turned back to her friends. "Jason," she explained. "Kandy, he wanted to say that if you're still mad at Drew, he's willing to be your date at the after-party."

Kandy laughed through her tears. "He's cute," she said suddenly. Wiping away her tears, she grinned sheepishly. "I guess I must've been a little harsh to him sometimes. Maybe I'll accept his offer after all. Drew and I are officially over."

"Who would've thought _Jason _to be the one to make you say that," laughed Peggy.

Kayla grinned. "Glad to know my _two _best friends are now in good hands. Now, Peggy, I think-"

"Zip it. I'm content to stay single for a while."

Kayla shrugged. "Then I won't tell you what James said about you."

"Kayla!"

* * *

**i'm proud of myself... sure i updated late but this is probably the longest chapter i've ever done!!**

**sorry, i think its a little suspenseful... i'll try and update quickly... my winter+christmas holidays just started so its computer and typing all day!! =D**

**please review and tell me what you think!!! this is only the first part... the second part is still to come... lets see if kayla wins!**


	13. Nerves

Kandice was soon calm enough to be escorted out of the storage room. Kayla had rushed to her dressing room, nerves finally settling and she felt slightly nauseated. She didn't know what the judges thought of her, but she was happy that she had at least performed two songs. They hadn't thought her a complete loss.

A soft knock on her door made her drop the glass she had been fiddling with. She caught it before it fell to the floor and squeaked a "Come in!"

"So this is how you sound when you're nervous," said an amused voice.

Kayla whipped around and her mouth fell open. "Uncle Jake, how-?"

"Nate wheeled me over. Laura let me in when Jason told us why you didn't come out," Jake pushed the forward button on his chair and came towards her. Kayla sank into a chair and groaned.

"Sorry, I know I should've-"

"No, you did the right thing," Jake said understandingly. "You have no idea how many times I skipped out on parties after a game because a team-mate was injured. You inherit it from me."

Kayla grinned. "Thanks, but my nerves aren't calm enough yet."

"Why nervous?" asked Jake. He waved a hand airily. "Brown is proud of you and so are we. The judges like your moves, seeing as they're classifying you in the dancing category. Plus, that Lionel guy has no idea that you're Shane's sister, so I think when he finds out-"

"No!" Kayla half-shouted in a panicked tone. "I don't _want _him to know! I don't want to get famous because of Shane."

Jake looked at her warily. "Ok, kid, if that's what you want. Now, wheel me out, and I think its time you got ready."

Kayla obliged and saw Nate outside her door, looking slightly out of place. He gratefully took over for Kayla and muttered, "I swear, if someone recognizes me-"

"They won't, chill out. Everyone's in their dressing-rooms, stage-crew is the only people around and they must have guessed." She added in an undertone so Jake wouldn't hear, "They'll find out tonight anyway."

Nate merely nodded and suddenly kissed her cheek. "Good luck," he whispered, before wheeling his father away.

Kayla froze in place, watching them leave. Then, blushed slightly, she went back into her room, her heart beating loudly.

_This isn't supposed to happen! He doesn't love me anymore. Why does he keep playing with me like this?_

**!!!!!!!!!**

Brown climbed on stage and waved at the cheering people. "Alright, its time for the moment of truth. We've had some pretty talented people on-stage tonight, and I just want you all to give a huge round of applause for them. They've been amazing, they've worked hard to get where they are now, but," his voice became serious. "Only three of them will have the chance to move up. So, I've got the list right here," he waved a piece of paper which he held in his hand. "And I'm gonna read the names out loud. We've given their performances a rank, so in third place, we have Brenda Paisley!"

The applause was thunderous and Kayla, peeking out from the wings, felt calm enough to roll her eyes. Brenda was tall, slim and blonde. She strutted on stage and shook hands with Brown, looking as if she had just won the whole competition. Kayla didn't bother to listen to the announcement. She knew if Brenda was in third someone worse must be in first.

"Okay, okay, settle down, people!" the crowd gradually became silent and Brown said, "In second place, and my personal favorite, we have…" he paused for dramatic effect. Someone yelled a name sand Brown grinned. "Close, but not quite. Kayla Gray, please come out!"

She froze mid-step and her heart almost stopped beating. Peggy tackled her in a hug from behind and Laura pushed her out on stage.

"Go on," she said encouragingly.

Kayla stepped out and the spotlight almost blinded her. The audience cheered but Brenda merely scoffed.

"Congratulation, Kayla. Now, drum roll, please! And, in first place, Kandice Blake!"

Kandy's mouth fell open and Peggy had to push her out. Kayla was clapping louder than anyone and was the last person to stop.

"Enjoy it now while you can," said Brenda as Kandy stood next to them. "But we all know I'm going to win."

"I didn't hear your name being called out in _first_ place," said Kayla, her arm wrapped around he friend's shoulders. "Let's see if you perform half as bad as you talk."

Kandy giggled and Kayla detached herself from her to give her Uncle Brown a hug.

"Well done, poppet," he murmured. "I'm proud of you, and your parents are looking down from up there and are just as happy as I am now."

"Is Shane here?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

Brown grinned. "He's got a seat right in front. Don't tell anyone, but he's a special judge. He was insisting that we put you in first place, but I went for second. See, people will question it after-"

"No worries," Kayla looked over her Uncle's shoulder and saw Shane sitting there, holding hands with a pretty brown haired girl. Shane didn't smile, but nudged the girl next to him. She looked at Kayla and smiled hesitantly. Kayla looked at Brown, who grinned. She smiled back at Mitchie just as hesitantly and retreated back into the line with the other girls.

"Alright, so we have our three finalists! Please, give 'em a big hand!" David Holmes had come one stage. He had been an old friend of Connect 3 and was a Camp Rocker as well. He waved for quiet (apparently the crowd had gotten a little too enthusiastic) and said, "Okay, you ladies are more than welcome to go sit with your parents. Everyone else backstage, please come on out! You worked hard too, and you deserve to win as much as anyone. So, guys, please give them a hand as well."

Kayla and Kandy cheered but Brenda had already gone off stage. Kayla rushed down and caught sight of Shane standing near the stage in the crowd, grinning at her. She tackled him in a hug and was aware of several people staring but she didn't care.

Shane spun her around twice and put her back down, grinning like a maniac. He mussed up her hair and said, "At least you weren't in third. I would have disowned you if you came behind that Paisley girl."

"Shut up, she's good, but an idiot otherwise."

Shane shrugged and wrapped an arm around Kayla's shoulders. "Okay, introductions, something I'm not good at. So, I think I'll go talk to Uncle Brown."

"Shane," chided the girl next to him.

"What?" he shrugged. "You're girls, talk about something!"

"Hopeless idiot," muttered Kayla once he had gone. She glanced at Mitchie the same time Mitchie looked at her. They both looked away in embarrassment.

"You were really good up there," said Mitchie. Kayla heard the sincerity in her voice and smiled.

"Thanks."

They were silent again, but Kayla had decided on one thing; Mitchie, with her apparent sincere attitude and obvious love for Shane, was perfect for him.

"You two are hopeless!" said a voice behind them. Jason came over, looking at them in bewilderment. Nate was lagging behind, glaring at Jason's retreating back. "Both of you've been dying to see each other, and when you do, you don't even look at each other?"

"Jason, shut up!" hissed Nate. "Do you want the whole world to know?"

"Know what?" his voice was still unnaturally loud. Kayla glared at him.

"Jason, you really need to stop talking now," said Mitchie, glancing behind her. "Three reporters behind me are very busy with their cameras, so please be quiet!"

"The last thing we need is a big picture of me and Mitchie on the front cover of _Teen Scene_, Jase, so please shut up!" seeing Jason's confused look, Kayla turned pleadingly to Nate. "Nate… help me out here."

"I'm on it," he grabbed Jason's arm and started pulling him back towards the crowd. "Come on, Jason, let's go see if the school still has the birdhouses outside."

Kayla chuckled as they walked out. "Did you know he has about fifteen birdhouses at home but is still fascinated by any others he sees?"

Mitchie laughed. "Of Jason, I'll believe anything."

"Well, guess my going away made things better," Shane appeared once again. "Just had to do my judge duty, now get towards Aunt Liz before she strangles Tasha with her hugs."

"Oops!" Kayla hurried away, leaving the couple to themselves. She spotted the Bishops in the crowd and sure enough, saw her Aunt Liz's arm wrapped around her daughter, who looked uncomfortable.

"Ah, here she is," Laura was standing there, chatting with the family. "Well, Kayla, how does it feel?"

"Err… weird?" Kayla stole Tasha from her mother's grip and kissed her cheek.

"That'll do," chuckled Jake. "I suppose you'll start believing when you win?"

"Uncle J, if you're trying to make me more nervous than I already am, you're doing a great job."

"You shouldn't be nervous, Kayla," reprimanded Laura. "Especially since your video will be shown in less than five minutes and you should be back-stage right now."

"I'm gone!"

* * *

**i will blame no one if you guys hate me for this chapter. but its been wild. in the Islamic month of Muharram it aint exactly the easy road 8|**

**i WILL update soon! i swear! next will be dedicated to the judges and the videos, for which i want opinions; should i give u a detailed description or let kayla and the others thoughts help? you decide, cuz im not writing until i get a response! ;)**

**thanks for all those that reviewed previously! i love u guys!**


	14. Performances PT 2

_Mitchie's POV_

I knew Kayla was Shane's sister and therefore she _had _to be a good performer. But the way she sang totally had me surprised. I didn't like to say it, but she seemed _better _than Shane. For one thing, her voice had this pure, sweetness which had the judges impressed. And her every move seemed to show her personality, which was exactly what Java wanted, according to Shane.

Now I was sitting in the front row. I was being stared at by reporters, who were wondering why on earth a high school girl was holing hands with Shane Gray. We were waiting for Kayla's video to come on screen. So far, we'd seen that Paisley girl's, which just screamed "Look at me, I kiss and tell!" I couldn't believe they had actually shot that. The other one was just as indecent and I could just imagine Mrs. Bishop covering her daughter's eyes.

Kandice's video was much better. The song was her usual country style, but the video was a little intense. It was following her song, which had everyone entranced. As much as I loved Kayla's voice and her style, I was forced to admit that Kandy had a good chance of winning. She was already in the lead. The second one was good, but not amazing. I only saw a lot of flowers and heard her voice. I managed to grasp the theme with only a few scenes.

I heard music and felt Shane squeeze my hand in anticipation as the music began. I now knew that the outcome of this competition would determine the future of, not only Kayla Gray, but Connect 3 as well.

**!!!!**

Kayla paced in her dressing room anxiously, her heartbeat going wild. Peggy was sitting calmly in the make-up chair, reading a magazine. She thought Kayla's worry was needless.

The music started and Kayla heard her own voice. She had loved the theme chosen for her the first time. It was a song about a fairy that needed to "fly to her heart." She was wearing a shimmery, shocking pink dress in the video. She even "flew" in a couple of scenes. It was all outdoors and Kayla loved it. But she didn't know if the judges would.

The other one showed her dancing side. She didn't much like the song, seeing as it had been co-written with a few other people, but she loved the dancing. And her outfits helped matters. Though she thought some scandalous, the others she merely laughed at. She loved this one too, but she knew that Dave, who was actually Shane's friend and hers too, would be the only one to like it.

"Stop moving, Kayla, you're giving me a head-ache," complained Peggy. "The videos are fine, everyone will love them."

"And if I don't win?"

"Then Kandy will."

"That's why I feel majorly guilty!" groaned Kayla. "I want to win, but Kandy is my friend and-"

"Kayla, chill! Kandy won't blame you if you want to win. She probably wants to win too."

"Yes, but after all that happened with Drew and…" Kayla trailed off. "You don't think she deserves this?"

"Yes, and if she wins, she'll be happy. But if she doesn't, you know she'll be happy for you. Now, sit down!"

Kayla promptly sank onto the floor as the music stopped and applause sounded. Peggy rolled her eyes at her friend's trembling hands. "Go out and start biting your nails; they'll announce the winner soon."

Kayla scowled and walked out, her hands still trembling. She wanted to win, and she wanted it badly. Shane wouldn't show it because of Mitchie, but inside she knew he'd never really think she was good until she won. And she wanted her brother to be proud of her. She knew he didn't love her. he would always blame her for something she couldn't even remember doing.

**!!!**

While the videos were being shown to the audience the judges sat in a room, backstage, making their decision.

"Okay," said Brown, leaning back in his seat. "David, what do you think of Brenda?"

Dave grimaced. "She has a good voice, but I don't exactly love her videos."

"Robert?"

"I agree with David. I personally like that country girl and Kayla Gray. They have the spark I'm looking for."

"Well, to be honest, I like Kandice myself," admitted Brown. "But I remember Kayla and Kandice from Camp. Kayla has _something _which makes you want to listen to her, to look at her again. Kandice is just another country singer with some talent."

Lionel seemed to agree. "Kayla is a dancer; she has a lot of talent, judging from the second song. The first one shows that she can be a 'Teen Queen," rather wryly. "She's like you and Connect 3, Dave. She'll have boys going crazy over her in no time, and her voice is definitely going to attract critics."

Dave nodded. "Kandy's good, but… I don't know, she doesn't seem right."

"Well," Lionel shrugged. "I've made my decision. I like this Gray girl. She has what it takes to compete in the industry. Brown, what about you?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, Robert," grinned Brown. "Kayla is my pick too. But I think you should know something about her."

"Which is?"

"She's Shane's sister," Dave grinned. "If you don't believe us, we have a copy of her birth certificate and Nate and the Bishops are outside, willing to confirm."

Lionel blinked and shook his head in disbelief. "You mean to tell me," he said slowly. "That this girl is Shane Gray's sister?"

"Yes," Brown nodded. "And my niece, might I add."

"So," Lionel looked at Dave. "You know her personally."

"She didn't want us to tell you," admitted Dave. "But seeing as you like her already, I guess its fine, right?"

"I picked her out the minute I saw her."

"Then its final!" said Brown enthusiastically.

"So, that means she wins?" asked Dave hopefully.

"Not exactly," Lionel said thoughtfully. "Let's see if she can perform the same trick twice."

"Meaning?"

Lionel told his plan and the other judges nodded.

"I know she's good. She'll win this thing easily," said Dave confidently.

* * *

i knowwww

im a horrible person who never updates when she says she will! but i have exams!!!!!!!!

anyways!

ill send u the links to the videos in the next update, but lets see who can guess them, huh?

please read and reveiw!


	15. Breakaway

The curtains closed over the last performer for the interval and the crowd hushed. Kayla, Kandice and Brenda all rushed on stage before the curtain could part. Kayla and Kandy were wringing their hands nervously and Brenda was standing haughtily away from the other two.

"Okay," said Brown as soon as the curtain parted. "We've made our decision, but Mr. Lionel has a request to make."

Lionel took the microphone and said, "I want Kayla Gray to do two more songs," he said, bluntly. Kayla felt her legs shake and Kandy helped steady her. "And you too, Kandice." The girl in question promptly began trembling with her friend as soon as the request was made. "Brenda, thank you for competing, but these two are finalists." She walked off sullenly.

"You've got skill, girls," said Brown, trying to act as if Lionel had not spoken. He noticed their trembling. "And Lionel just wants to see if you can sing as good as you just did, without the effects."

"Kayla, he wants you t do a song with feeling," explained Dave. "The ones you sang mainly had a fun vibe. Any sad song would be good."

"Umm, okay," said Kayla, her voice still a little shaky. "I can do that."

"Kandy, we just want you to compete with her. Any song will do."

Kandice nodded mutely.

"Kayla, you first," said Dave.

"Err, can I have a second to decide?

But Peggy was already off stage, holding a sheet of paper in her hand.

"This one," se said, thrusting the sheet into her friend's hand. "You remember the lyrics?"

"Umm," Kayla scanned the page quickly and then nodded. "Got it."

"Okay," Peggy nodded and went off stage. Kandy followed her and the lights dimmed. Kayla didn't think of anyone's reaction to the song as she began.

_"After 12, not so well  
Won't pretend, it's too soon to tell  
What's round this bend?  
No disgrace, about face  
Anything not to have to chase you down again…"_

Brown was staring at her incredulously. Kayla didn't return his gaze. She could almost feel Shane's eyes boring into her skull.

_"You know nothing hurts like loosing  
When you know it's really gone  
Except for the pain of choosing  
To hold too long."_

The chorus was her favorite part. She felt a twinge of guilt, but it quickly vanished.

_"I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll."_

She only sang a small part. Lionel was nodding by the time she was done. Kayla swiped a hand across her face to wipe any tears which betrayed her. Dave was craning his neck to look back and see 'someone's' reaction to the song. Brown was staring fixedly at the papers in front of him.

"That's what I wanted to see. You can put your emotions into your music, and that is exactly what I like about you. Now, try a different song. Completely different, soulful. Let's see if you're this good again."

Kayla glanced at Peggy and mouthed something to her. She nodded. "Okay, so, this is 'Breakaway."

The music was slow at first and Kayla managed to catch Shane's eye while it played. She was relieved to see that he was smiling. Her cue came on and she took a deep breath.

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray."_

_"Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed…  
I could break away."_

She hadn't wanted fame from her brother or Nate. She had always dreamed of making her name on her own. She had written this song with Nate's help. He hadn't realized what she had meant with the verse. Her family was full of super-stars, except herself. She had always wanted to fit in, but it all seemed wrong.

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway…  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
and breakaway."_

The music slowed again and Kayla half-expected Lionel to tell her to stop, but something in Brown's expression made her continue with the song. Lionel didn't object.

_"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway…._

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway…  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
and breakaway."_

_"Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway…."_

_"I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway…."_

She finished and took a deep breath. Lionel astonished her by looking up and smiling, a little wryly. He turned and said something to Dave, which seemed to embarrass him.

"Okay, you're done," said Brown. He sounded pleased. "Kandice, very simple, I want you to sing one of my favorites…"

**!!!!!**

"Okay, I think we're ready to announce the final winner," said Lionel, coming on stage. He was brisk with his announcement. "Kayla Gray, please come up and sign your recording deal with Java Records."

* * *

**yay i updated!!! congratulate me, i think i'll pass in my exams (positive enough for u Sara155?)**

**k, so this is very straight forward, what we've all been anticipating (DUH!)**

**the names of the songs previously (in order from 12-14)were:**

**1. Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift**

**2. Tattoo by Jordin Sparks**

**3. Once Upon a Dream from Disney's Sleeping Beauty by Emily Osment**

**4. (video) teardrops on my guitar by taylor swift**

**5. (video) our song by taylor swift.**

**6. (video) Fly to your Heart by Selena Gomez for Disney Tinkerbell**

**7. (video) Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. I Never Mattered

Kayla hadn't been hoping. Kandice was much, _much _better than her. She had more experience in this sort of thing. Kayla was only good because she was Shane Gray's sister, something which she heard a lot. She got into the school because of Camp Rock, but the fees Shane had paid and did pay. Shane paid for the plane tickets which brought her home everyday. Shane had given her an unlimited credit card and had taken full responsibility when Aunt Liz had complained of giving her too much freedom. Shane had bought her every single instrument she could play and Nate had even agreed to teach her, after Shane's persuasion. He gave her everything she could want of need, except one thing.

"Hey, Kayla!" someone was shouting her name behind her. She turned and smiled half-heartedly. Drew, Kandy's ex-boyfriend, was waving at her from a crowd of snobs. Kayla gave him a small nod and ducked away under the arms of a dancing couple before he could trap her again. She sat down at the table that her, Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Kandy, Nate and Peggy, had previously occupied.

Drew had been trying to talk to Kandy ever since the award ceremony. The after-party had seemed to e the best time for him. But Kandy had stayed with Jason. She had slapped Drew the first time he had come near her. The second time he had approached and asked her to dance. Kandy had said she didn't want to and had stepped on his foot. Consequently, he was now trying to corner Kayla so he could know what he had 'done wrong'. Kayla simply avoided him. She had tried to stay out of everyone's line of vision; the congratulations were starting to get on her nerves.

"Is he annoying you?" asked someone from next to her.

Kayla didn't have to look up to recognize the voice. "He's an idiot. He's just feeling guilty after Kandy didn't win."

Nate looked at her shrewdly. "You don't seem very excited."

"I'm getting used to it," she looked up and grinned. "I still think this is a dream."

"Uh huh," murmured Nate absently. "Once upon a dream, hmm?"

"That situation and this one hardly add up," Kayla rolled her eyes. A small part of her felt his pain, and it hurt her. But she controlled herself and changed the subject. "When are you guys singing?"

Nate winced slightly. The expression was quick and vanished in a second, but Kayla noticed. She was smart enough to pretend it escaped her notice and Nate replied slowly, "After this song, I guess."

"Do I get to hear a preview?" asked Kayla playfully.

Nate smiled slightly and grabbed her hand. He steered her towards the stage. They were in one of the ballrooms of the school, which had a much larger and grander stage than the performance hall. People were crowded around it, waiting for the next act.

"That's our cue," Nate grinned and let go of her hand. Kayla felt the loss immediately and slapped herself mentally for thinking like that.

"Good luck," she managed a bright smile and, in an act of pure revenge, reached up on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. His slightly dazed expression told her she was successful in her mission. He didn't look as if he were moving any time soon and Kayla pushed him up on stage.

"Err, Nate? Song, remember? Shane and Jason are waiting.

"Oh, right," he blinked a few times and went up. Girls started screaming and Kayla backed away to get a better view. She found herself standing next to Mitchie.

"What did you do to him?" asked Mitchie. Over the screams, it was a wonder Kayla could hear her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nate looks as if…" Mitchie trailed off and looked at Kayla questioningly.

"Oh, that," Kayla wrinkled her forehead. "That was purely revenge. Nothing to it."

If Mitchie didn't understand her, and it was probable she didn't, she didn't comment and they focused on Jason's introduction.

"Hey guys!" cheerful as always. "We're really honored to be here. The School of Dramatics has produced a lot of amazing people and we're really glad we have a chance to perform here. So, this song," Jason played a few chords on his guitar and Kayla's face turned pale. She knew this song. "Yeah, me and Nate wrote it," Nate raised a hand sheepishly and girls _aww_ed. He hadn't written a song for the band in a long time. "So, here's hoping you like it."

"This is '_Still in Love with You'_," said Shane, smiling a dazzling smile.

Kayla heard a girl in the back scream, "_I love you, Shane!_" and looked amusedly at Mitchie for her reaction. Her smile was forced and slightly annoyed.

The music started and Nate began to sing. (Author Note: Shane, _Nate, __**All,**__** Jason & Nate,**_)

_"She was all I ever wanted  
she was all I ever needed and more  
she walked out my door  
yeah, she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
singing all these blues!"_

Shane and Jason took over for half the chorus and Kayla cringed internally. Jason would stop at nothing…

"You left without a single word  
not even sorry  
it might've hurt worse to hear you say  
_**'I'm leaving, goodbye'**_."

Jason didn't normally sing, but he sang with Nate in the second half of the chorus and Kayla couldn't stop the smile that escaped her at the lyrics. They fit those two exactly.

_**"But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you."**_

Nate took over again and Kayla deliberately looked away this time. He was trying to catch her eye.

_"We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues…  
yeah!_(yeah)_"  
_  
"You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
_**I'm leaving, goodbye  
**__**But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you…"**__"Still in love with you…"_

Kayla hadn't heard the song in a long time, so she looked up. Big mistake. Nate caught her eye immediately and stared at her directly. The next verse was entirely Jason's creation but Kayla knew it fit their situation as well.

_"I don't know what hurts worse, baby  
seeing you with him or being alone  
on my own.  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did!_

The pain in his eyes was too much for her to bear. She turned and walked away from the stage, to the very back of the crowd. The last verse still echoed in her head.

_"Oh, what's the point?  
You're not listening!  
Anyway,"_

She stopped and stood next to Peggy, who was snapping pictures like crazy.

"You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
_**I'm leaving, goodbye  
**__**But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you!"  
**_  
"You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
_**I'm leaving, goodbye  
**__But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you!"_

Nate had sung the last verse alone. And he could _still _see her. The music stopped with his voice and cheers erupted, but his eyes were still locked on her face. Kayla tried to look indifferent and cheered with everyone else, but inside, the ache she tried to control was threatening to over-power her. She hated that he did this. He knew it hurt her, and he _still_ did it.

"Nice song, huh?" asked Peggy. She was beaming and clapping.

Kayla looked at her sourly. Peggy looked confused and then realization dawned on her face.

"Oops, forget I said that," she amended hastily. "But the fact that Jason helped write it is… interesting."

"Jason's still living in his Cinderella dream where he and Shane are the good older brothers and think my Prince Charming is going through denial issues," Kayla rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

Peggy laughed. "Well, it could be true."

"Unlikely, even if he _is _still in love with me."

"You love him back," said Peggy quietly.

"My feelings don't matter, Peggy. Even before, when did they ever matter?"

Peggy had no answer.


	17. Glares and Advantages

"Shane, what if they don't like me?" I asked fearfully, for about the millionth time. I hadn't shut up about meeting the Bishops since the after-party. I was a nervous wreck, and poor Shane was being as patient as ever. I didn't know if he was more annoyed or amused.

"They will, Mitchie," said Shane patiently. His eyes were locked on the busy road but his hand found mine and squeezed it gently. I wasn't comforted.

"There's always an '_if', _Shane."

"Not in this case," still patient as ever.

"What if I do something stupid, like trip over my own feet?"

"I'll catch you," he promised. His lips twitched. He obviously found my distress amusing.

"It's not _that_," I groaned. Boys were just so insensitive. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life."

"Not even during Final Jam?"

Oh. I hadn't thought of that. "It comes in pretty close," I decided. "But if I'd _known _I was the girl you were looking for, _then _I would've been a wreck."

Shane laughed and pulled into the garage of a large house. It was three stories high and had a spacious lawn. Loud music blared from the upstairs windows, which were open. A dark head peered through, and abruptly vanished when it saw who had arrived.

"That's Tasha, Nate's little sister," explained Shane to me as he turned off the engine. "She's wanted to meet you almost as much as Kayla. We keep her pretty protected, because it's hard for her to blend in. Kayla and Aunt Liz are her teachers. We've given her elementary education but," he shrugged and got out of the car. "We'll have to send her to school some day." He finished, opening the door for me.

I couldn't help but smile. The way he talked about the Bishop family and his sister was incredibly sweet. It was like they were this happy family, completely content with home-schooling, two of the members' hectic careers and another one on her way to stardom.

Shane saw my smile. It made him curious. "What're you thinking about?"

I grinned. "It's just so sweet the way you talk about your family," I teased. "Its like jerky-Shane doesn't exist anymore."

"Jerky-Shane stopped existing the moment I met you, Mitchie," he said quietly. "I owe you for that. Everyone in there does."

I blushed. I should be used to this flattery by now; he did it a lot. He complimented me on the simplest things and, because I wasn't used to being in the limelight, attention made me slightly embarrassed. And flustered. And his dazzling smile made it worse.

"Shane, stop that," I muttered. "I don't want anyone to think my face is naturally red." I had never been one for blushing, but I'd been doing it a lot since I'd met Shane.

Shane chuckled and leaned down. "I think you look beautiful like that," he whispered in my ear. Great. More blushing.

"Shane, stop it." I walked faster ahead and rang the bell on the wall next to the door. I looked up in time to see him roll his eyes and push open the door.

"Family doesn't need to knock."

The inside of the house was light and airy. The hallway was big and there were large paintings on the wall. Sceneries and mosaic designs were everywhere. There were two doors on either side and a grand staircase, the kind you saw in old movies, was in one corner. I heard steps descend quickly and a little girl, probably ten or eleven, ran down and then suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall when she saw us.

"Hey, Tasha," said Shane, grinning. "Where're Jake and Aunt Liz?"

I examined Tasha closely while she stuttered and answered Shane's question. I saw Nate in her face immediately. She had this strange, half smile and a habit of turning her eyes down when talking to someone unknown, exactly like Nate. But her hair was blonde, and straight. It was also long, and open. Judging from her appearance, she had obviously been getting ready.

"Mom's in the kitchen, Daddy's on the phone with someone."

"Nate and Kayla?"

"Nate's in the living room with Jason and Kandy. Kayla's-"

"Natasha Mary-Ann Bishop, you have exactly thirty seconds to get up here and get ready or I'm letting Nate and Jason take over!" Kayla was shouting from upstairs.

Tasha winced. "But Kayla-"

"No 'buts'! _Now_!"

"Kayla, I don't think there's any use of getting Tasha ready when we're already here," said Shane loudly. "Come on down."

"Shane, look at Tasha. Now, imagine her condition on me, multiplied by a million," I giggled. "I'll be down in fifteen minutes. Go and annoy Nate and Jason and Kandy."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself." He steered me towards a door on the right. I could hear music coming from inside.

"When's the diva coming down?" asked Kandy as soon as we entered. The room was spacious and comfortable; Kandy and Jason were on one of the sofas and Nate was sitting alone.

I'd become pretty friendly with Kandy during the party. Also, even though I barely knew him, Jason and I had a strange bond. He was like the brother I never had. Nate was just too stiff and unemotional, except during certain moments with Kayla.

"She said fifteen minutes," said Shane.

"So that means an hour," translated Nate, smirking slightly.

"Why?" asked Jason in confusion. I had begun to notice that he really was an air-head, and Kayla was the only one he actually managed to understand.

"Because girls take ages to get ready," replied Nate. He was sitting in a corner, playing his guitar.

"Shut up, Nate," snapped someone from the doorway. "I don't know where you get your perspective on girls, but only stupid blondes take hours to get ready."

"Hey!" said Kandy indignantly. "Me and Tasha are blondes!"

"It's too late for you. I'll dye Tasha's hair as soon as Aunt Liz loses her sight." Kayla sat down on the couch next to Nate. I noticed her outfit immediately. A grey tank-top and tight, black jeans. Simple, but certain accessories made her stand out. She had about three earrings in her ears, all silver and each hoop larger than the previous one. She even had a nose ring, only it was so small it could pass off as a spot of glitter.

"That's very unlikely, Kayla," Mrs. Bishop had come into the room and heard what Kayla had said. She smiled at me, but made a face when she saw Tasha.

"Tasha, why aren't you dressed? Daddy will be very annoyed when he comes in."

Tasha pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't _want _to."

"Tasha, get up," said Nate. He didn't sound angry but Tasha stood up reluctantly and allowed her mother to lead her out of the room.

"Tasha always listens to Nate," explained Kayla. She apparently saw my bemused expression. "Usually, you think that's because she adores him too much to disappoint him. But it's really because he's hardly ever home and she thinks that if he gets angry at her she'll see him even less than the occasional once or twice a month."

Nate snorted. "Yeah, sure. It has nothing to do with the fact that she wants to avoid embarrassment, right?"

"I remember," she glanced slyly at him. "She wouldn't listen to him once and he got sick because he shouted at her so much. So poor Tasha was conscience-stricken and stayed all night with him in the hospital. It was only when he woke up and I had already flown in from Australia that we realized it was because the idiot hadn't watched his sugar-levels and had collapsed. She's been scared of making him shout ever since. Uncle Jake calls him our 'secret weapon'."

I laughed along with everyone else, but I was confused. Sugar-levels? Australia?

"Kayla, I don't think Mitchie gets it," said Shane. He was smiling.

Kayla grinned. She looked exactly like Shane suddenly. "Basic things first, Mitchie. How much do you actually know about me?"

"Umm, not a lot, I guess," I glared at Shane. "Jerky-pop star here wanted me to meet you myself so I could ask questions."

Kayla laughed. "Okay, basically, I'm two years younger than Shane. We were all home-schooled, but I went to elementary school for a year when we were in Dallas. These idiots went to Camp Rock and got famous when I was fourteen. I think Shane forgot about me mostly." She smirked, and he glared.

"The reason I'm in the School of Dramatics is because I won a scholarship there. It was my prize after winning Final Jam, the year before Connect 3 existed. I was in Australia before that and I stayed with Uncle Brown until I started school," Kayla suddenly became a little evasive in her story. "I stayed with him again, for the summer before my second year. I didn't want to, but it was… anyway," she snapped out of her daze. "That's all you _need _to know about me, I guess. If you _want _to know more, you know what to ask."

I nodded, still bemused. Kayla had a strange air around her. It made you want to ask her a million questions, but you knew she wouldn't give you answers. Despite her obvious indifference and teasing attitude, I had a weird feeling that Kayla had a story to tell. She just didn't want to.

I was so _into _my musings that I didn't realize Shane had been asking me something. Oops.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, blinking a couple of times.

Shane raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "I was asking if you wanted to know why Kayla said something about Nate's sugar-levels."

"Oh, I forgot about that," said Kayla. "I actually didn't want to go to Australia after camp because Nate wouldn't answer my calls or my e-mails. So I got freaked out and these two," she pointed to Jason and Shane. "Well, they weren't a big help either. So I got on a plane, and the next thing I know Uncle Brown is telling me to go straight to the hospital and Aunt Liz is calling me and going hysterical," Kayla shook her head. Her smile was bitter. "I found out that the reason this idiot wouldn't talk to me was because he had been…." She trailed off, and looked at Nate.

Nate smiled a little. "I was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes when I was fourteen, Mitchie," he said. He chuckled at my stunned expression. "The press doesn't exactly know, even though I'm sure they're still wondering why everything I eat is sugar-free. I was pretty traumatized when I found out, trust me," he shook his head. "It was like my life was over."

"We helped him, though," said Kayla. Her voice was quiet. "He thought we wouldn't accept him as a person. And, to be honest, Aunt Liz and I _were _a bit crazy during those first few days when he came back home. But then we saw that Nate was still Nate. He still loved music, he still tolerated Tasha and he still loved _us_. I don't know why we thought it'd change him," she smiled a little weakly and glanced at him. "I _did _apologize for that, didn't I?"

"You didn't need to, but you did," Nate rolled his eyes. "Apology accepted, for the millionth time."

The 'moment' was interrupted by a door banging loudly. I jumped with fright and Shane burst out laughing. Kayla and Nate laughed as well, only not so loud. Kandy and Jason, who had been quiet for the major part of the conversation, now grinned.

"Uncle Jake's done with his call," said Kayla. She smiled. "He'll be here in a second."

Nate noticed my expression. "Chill, Mitchie. He won't kill you."

"Uncle Jake is very nice," Kayla assured me.

"Yeah, don't worry. He likes anyone who can put Shane in his place. Kayla and I are his favorites." Kandy grinned and Shane rolled his eyes.

The door was pushed open at that moment and I noticed immediately that a strange tension came between Kayla and Nate. She had been sitting quite close to him, so close that she could rest her head on his shoulder if she wanted to. But now she discreetly edged away, and I saw that Nate was doing the same thing. No one else noticed; I was the only one so intent on looking anywhere but the door.

"So, this is the famous Mitchie, up close," said a gruff voice from the doorway. "Don't worry, kid. I look scary, but I won't kill you."

My head jerked up and I felt Shane snicker next to me. I pinched his hand discreetly and offered a small, shy smile to the person at the door.

He was in his late forties, and sitting comfortably in a wheel-chair. The first thing I noticed was that Nate looked _nothing _like his father. He resembled his mom a lot, but I didn't know where he got his looks from (yes, my boyfriend is Shane Gray, but I think I can compliment someone else once in a while). Jake had the same hair, only it was graying at the temples, and was cut shorter. Also, his eyes were blue, like Tasha's. He didn't look scary. Actually, he looked pretty nice. He had a familiar face. And not the kind of face a nice, stranger might have. It was like I'd actually met him before.

I remembered catching a glimpse of him at Kayla's graduation. Obviously, that's where I'd seen him. I was such an idiot. I was still smiling, though, and I saw, to my relief, that he was smiling at me too. Maybe I hadn't made a _complete _fool of myself so soon…

**!!!!**

"Tasha, you dropped-"

"Lizzie, the company said-"

"Kayla, you're medicine-"

"Nate, touch that plate and I swear I'll-"

"Mitchie, wake up!" Shane waved his hand in front of my face. I jumped. I had been too busy examining Kayla and Nate discreetly to notice anything else. They were pretty confusing.

"Did you say something?" I asked Shane, taking a bite from something which Mrs. Bishop had put on my plate. Whatever it was, it was good.

"I didn't say anything," he was looking suspicious again. "You've been spacing out a lot. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I blinked, surprised.

He dropped it, and then grinned. "So, they're not as scary as you thought, are they?"

I glared. "I never said they would be."

"So the fact that you were trembling in the car had nothing to do with your nervousness on meeting my family?"

I noticed by now that the whole table was listening to our conversation. The easy way to realize this was because there was silence. In this short time, I'd come to know that there would always be some noise coming from this family. Silence wasn't something they were used to.

"I was not trembling, Shane. Stop exaggerating."

Kayla hurriedly concealed a laugh by turning it into a cough. I smiled mentally. She was obviously enjoying this.

"Yes you were. You said 'what if they don't like me' at least six times and 'what if I do something embarrassing' more than four. And that was _before _you got in the car." He seemed pretty smug.

"Didn't you have anything better to do than to keep count?"

I didn't think what I said was remotely funny, but Kayla burst out laughing. She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles, but that didn't work. Kandy started snickering at her expression and Nate cracked a smile. His parents even chuckled, but Tasha and Jason were the only ones who were still confused.

Shane glared at Kayla. He'd done that a lot, but there was something strange about the way he suddenly frowned at her. I didn't know why, but she suddenly stopped laughing and bit her lip, looking away.

I poked Shane in the ribs. "Who's embarrassed now, pop-star?"

Shane snorted. "I don't get embarrassed."

I raised my eyebrows, storing away that information for further use. I glanced at my watch and jumped. It was almost nine thirty and my curfew was ten. When I told Shane, I was pleased to see that Mrs. Bishop admonished his lack of hospitality and chided him for forgetting. He turned his eyes down, and I could've sworn I saw him blushing.

"Okay, lets go," I was finished eating and so was Shane. He left the room to get his keys and I felt someone tug on the sleeve of my shirt. I'd been sitting next to Tasha, and she was trying to get my attention.

"Where do you live?" she asked shyly.

I smiled and told her my address. Her large blue eyes got even bigger. She tapped Nate, who was on her other side, on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, Tasha?" asked Nate, turning away from his conversation with Jake.

"Why can't I go and drop Mitchie too?" she asked innocently.

Nate smiled. "Nice try, kid. You know the only reason you were allowed to stay up was because Mitchie was coming. Don't push your luck."

"Why can't she come, though?" I asked.

"Shane isn't the kind of person who can handle Tasha on a one hour drive and I don't think we want either of them to end up in the hospital tonight."

"Can _you _handle her?" I asked, a plan forming in my head. Tasha was too cute to resist. Plus, I really wanted her to like me. I had this feeling she was scared of me.

"Sure. I _am _the secret weapon," he grinned.

"Then you come too," I said. "That way, they won't crash and die."

Nate shook his head vehemently. "No way, Mitchie. Shane will never agree to this."

"Do you have any problem with it?"

"Absolutely not, but…"

"What?" I persisted.

"I don't want to leave Kayla alone right now," he muttered, so only I could hear.

"Why?" I acted all innocent, but inside, I had a feeling that was the problem all along.

Nate shook his head. "It's complicated, I guess. She'll probably tell you herself."

I noticed his discomfort and steered away from that topic. "Then why doesn't she come too?"

Nate raised his eyebrows. "You're willing to sacrifice alone-time with Shane so the whole house can drop you home?"

I smiled. "I get plenty of alone-time with him. Also, sometimes when jerky-Shane starts coming out, I prefer company."

Nate shrugged. "If you can convince him, good luck."

Seeing as Jason and Kandy had already gone and Mr. and Mrs. Bishop were upstairs, it was easy to corner Shane in the hallway.

"Tasha wants to come drop me home," I said casually as I took my jacket off the hook it had been hanging on.

Shane snorted and grabbed his keys. "Tell her I said no."

"Why?" I looked at him innocently. "She's sweet; she can't really be a bother, can she?"

"You mostly need Nate to tell her to shut up every two seconds."

"And Kayla too?"

"She just sticks up for her. Its pretty funny sometimes," he smiled.

"Well, why don't they all come?" I proposed. His eyes flashed. I kissed his cheek. "Come on, Shane. I like them. Please, can't they come?"

"Mitchie," he seemed to be thinking of a good argument. "Aunt Liz and Jake will never let Tasha out of the house at this time."

"Even with four people in the car with her?"

"She'll fall asleep."

"I think Nate or you can carry her in," I pointed out. "Please, Shane? For me?"

I had him as soon as I said the last two words. Shane smiled and leaned in.

"That not fair," he murmured, his lips just inches away. "You know I can't say no to you."

I was momentarily dazzled. Shane had he most amazing grey eyes (ironic much?) which I could look into for hours and never get tired of.

"Umm…" I'd forgotten what I was going to say.

"Do you still want Tasha to come?" he asked, leaning in.

"Yes," I managed to say before he kissed me.

The kiss was searing, like he was trying to tell me something. This was unexpected, but not unwelcome. I locked my arms around his neck and his hands played with my hair. I was in no mood for him to pull away and pouted when he did.

We were both breathless, and he smiled that dazzling smile. "You really want all of them to come?"

I nodded, still a little dizzy, and he sighed. "I spoil you."

"I love you," I reminded him. "I'm entitled to being spoiled every once in a while." I was just teasing; Shane knew I was embarrassed by his flattery an expensive gifts.

Shane groaned. "Let's go, then. I don't want your dad killing me this soon."

* * *

**i hav no time to check fr typos etc so plz forgive me if thers something wrong... sorry!**

**review!!!!!!!!**


	18. Crushes and Boken Hearts

"Give me details," said Caitlyn as soon as Mitchie came into the room. She jumped. Caitlyn was supposed to be asleep.

"It was completely ordinary, Cait," said Mitchie. She yawned. "They're a totally normal family, except for the fact that they have Connect 3 living with them."

"What was Kayla like?"

"An amazing performer. Guess what?" Mitchie grinned slyly. "Dave Holmes was a judge at her competition."

"_WHAT?!_"

Caitlyn had had a crush on Dave Holmes since he had first started performing. She had always attended his concerts and had every single song memorized. She had gone to one of his concerts that night while Mitchie was at the Bishops'.

"Yeah, he was supposed to leave early, because of the concert. The one you went to, actually. He's Shane's friend."

"Oh my God," Caitlyn rocked herself restlessly on the bed. "My best friend's boyfriend's friend is _Dave Holmes_. Mitchie, you _have _to get Shane to let me meet him!"

Mitchie yawned again. "If I agree, will you let me sleep?"

"But I have a million questions!"

"Tomorrow," she mumbled. "You can ask Shane to let you meet him. He might come to recording."

**!!!**

"I'm telling you, Kayla, she was incredible," said Dave Holmes. He sounded like a girl raving about her first date. "And you know the worst part?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Kayla rolled her eyes. "Dave, just face it; you have no idea who this girl is, and you can't know unless you get Hank to kidnap her."

Dave's face brightened; he apparently thought she was serious. "Hey, Hank!" he yelled.

"What?" his bodyguard, who stood at the door, asked. His eyes never left the crowd outside.

"Would you kidnap a fan and bring her back-stage at one of the concerts for me?"

Hank stared at him. "No."

"Dave, be realistic," said Kayla patiently. "You can't kidnap this girl. That's just dumb."

"You have a better idea?"

"Well, you've written this song," she held up the paper in her hand. "Why don't you just sing it?"

"And say what?"

"You see the girl at every concert, don't you? Grab her hand, pull her on stage, point at her, jump down and hug her, just do something!"

Dave groaned. "The kidnapping scheme is out?"

"Don't even think about it."

The door to the room opened and Connect 3 entered. They were followed by Mitchie and Caitlyn. Caitlyn saw Dave sitting with Kayla and had to look away to avoid screaming. Shane had grinned and told her that she could come to recording if she didn't mind being stuck with Kayla and Tasha, as well as Dave, for a couple of hours.

Tasha was sitting next to Kayla, staring blankly at the tiled floor. She jumped up eagerly when Mitchie came and went to stand next to her. Kayla looked up and smiled, but didn't say anything. Dave didn't even look up.

The room got crowded as soon as Peggy and the producers came in. Every seat was needed and, while Caitlyn and Jason bickered over seats, Kayla slipped out of the studio on her own. She went into the parking lot and got into Shane's car. Making sure that the windows were up and the doors were closed, she adjusted his state-of-the-art music player and grinned when she heard the same music she had put in a week ago. It was one of Connect 3's CDs, which she collected, just to annoy them.

Halfway through the second song someone tapped on the window and indicated for her to open the door. She turned down the volume and smiled in relief when she saw Mitchie; she had thought Shane had come to tell her to stop fiddling around with his car.

"Pretty crowded in there, huh?" said Mitchie casually. She smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

Kayla grinned. "I didn't think Shane could let you stay away from him for more than half a minute. It's a little creepy, sometimes," she added teasingly.

Mitchie blushed and got in the car. "Is it so obvious?"

"Yeah, but in a good way," Kayla winked. "I can think of a few girls who would kill to have their boyfriends look at them the way Shane looks at you."

Mitchie laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if I deserve him." she sounded wistful.

"You do," assured Kayla. "Shane may be a good guy, but he's been a brat for a long time. You've given him a wake-up call. Now, is there a reason you followed me?" Kayla raised her eyebrows.

"Do you mind answering a few questions?"

"I told you that you can ask me anything, Mitchie," Kayla smiled. "Hey, we're friends now, right?"

Mitchie smiled, but then bit her lip. "You'll tell me the truth though, won't you?"

"I promise. I don't lie very much, so I'm horrible at it anyway."

"So you don't think I'm… I don't know, wrong for Shane?" asked Mitchie. Her hands fluttered nervously in her lap.

Kayla laughed. "Trust me, Mitchie. As long as Shane loves you, I love you. My brother isn't the kind of guy who can get a girl to stay with him for long."

"Why?"

"Didn't you know that they wear purity rings?"

"Yes, I did. But would some girls really…?" she trailed off, letting her question hang in the air.

Kayla hesitated before saying, "This is something you should talk to him about. He wouldn't be very happy if I said something he could've explained. I'll still answer your questions, but some stuff you might have to talk to Shane about."

"Okay then," agreed Mitchie. "But I do have another question."

"I'm listening."

"Why are you so scared of Shane?"

The question caught Kayla off guard. She blinked and stared at Mitchie's openly curious face for a while before answering, slowly, "That's another thing you should ask him. But I can tell you this; the relationship I have with my brother is not the same between normal siblings."

"You're afraid you'll do something wrong, and he won't talk to you?" she guessed.

"Something like that." Kayla didn't explain herself and Mitchie knew that was all she would say on the subject.

"Okay, new question," said Mitchie. "But this one is a _bit _personal."

"Give me your worst. I might be able to handle it."

"You and Nate are not exactly brother-and-sister material, are you?" she raised her eyebrows.

Kayla laughed. "You're pretty observant."

"But am I right?"

"My feelings for him are not those someone normally has for an adopted brother. They're much, much stronger. But that's something between you and me," Kayla was suddenly begging her, entreating her with her eyes to keep her secret. "As a friend, I'm begging you. Its better if he knows _nothing _about how I feel."

"But why?"

"Our relationship didn't work out once. I don't want to sound mean," she warned. "But it _was _his fault. But I didn't help, and I know I could've. I guess I just regret not having that chance. You have no idea how lucky you are that Shane loves you more than his career, Mitchie."

Mitchie looked at her with her mouth hanging open, comprehension dawning on her features. "You mean-"

"Fame does weird things to a person, and it's sad. I loved someone, but he loved his career a little too much. I loved him enough to let him follow his dream. I lied and got in trouble for him. I _hurt _myself for him. But now, I just want to be selfish." Kayla leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "Problem is that I don't know _how _to be."

"I can help you."

Kayla laughed. "I don't think you'll like Nate very much after this. But seriously, it's not his fault. Imagine if, after all he's done for you, Shane would suddenly go all distant and feel that what the press though of you and him was more important than your feelings. He'd still love you, of course; you just wouldn't be the light of his life anymore. I guess I was so used to feeling that he'd do anything for me, when he stopped, I just lost it. If you can imagine that, you should be able to judge how I feel, even now."

Mitchie shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe Nate would do such a thing."

"You haven't heard something really pathetic yet," Kayla smiled bitterly. "Do you know that if he said that he loved me, right now, I would believe him? If he asked me to be his girlfriend again, I would never be able to say no? Weird, right? I didn't think I'd fall for a guy this bad; and now that I have, I can't do anything about it."

* * *

**hello again! update update update :)**

**ok, this is a very dramatic chapter, but i think it throws some light on the kayla-nate situation which everyone is wondering about, yes?**

**and ive been getting a lot of reviews asking if, and when, kayla and nate will get together, but that isnt gonna happen any time soon... sorry!!**

**anyway, thanks to all my reviewers on ch.17 and i hope u review again!**


	19. Boys are so insensitive

_BACK IN THE STUDIO_

"Hey, Dave," said Shane casually. "Did you know that Caitlyn here is a fan? She's been to, what, every concert you've had in Texas, right?" he turned to her for confirmation.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. Dave suddenly looked alert. "You've been to _every _concert?"

"Yeah."

"So, if someone comes to them again and again, you'd probably be able to recognize them, right?" a plan was forming in his mind. Suddenly, Caitlyn seemed like an angel from Heaven.

"I might," admitted Caitlyn. "I know a lot of the people who go there anyway; mostly girls from my school."

Dave's eyes glinted again. Nate looked at him suspiciously. "Dave, what are you talking about?"

Dave ignored him. "Caitlyn, I'm begging you. I really, _really _need to find this one person at the concerts. If you come to one, will you be able to spot her?"

Nate poked him in the ribs. Dave turned to glare at him, so he didn't notice the strange expression come over Caitlyn's face. She readjusted her features before Dave looked back at her.

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"Umm, I guess," said Caitlyn. She sounded uncertain. "But a lot of girls come to your shows. How am I supposed to guess?"

"I'll point at her and the camera will show her face. So you'll do it?"

Caitlyn looked at him uncertainly. "Why do you want to know who this girl is?"

Dave hesitated. "I'll tell you if you say you'll help me."

"Fine, I will."

**!!!!**

"I can't believe you!"

"Hear me out, Kayla. It's like this-"

"No way am I listening to you now! Dave, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious! Now listen!"

Kayla groaned and threw a cushion at his face. Shane had gone to drop Mitchie and Caitlyn home after recording. Jason had gone with him. Dave, Kayla, Tasha and Nate had all come home, where Dave was relating his conversation with Caitlyn.

"That was stupid, and _mean_," said Kayla. She glared at Nate. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"How was I supposed to know Caitlyn had a crush on him?" said Nate in bewilderment.

"Wasn't it _obvious_?" hissed Kayla.

"The guy himself had no idea, and you expect _me _to know?"

"Look, Caitlyn's nice, but she's a bit too young for me, don't you think?" said Dave. He spread his arms wide. "I'm _nineteen_ and she's _fifteen_."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "I'm not making you date her, you idiot. But she must have felt bad."

"Look, I am sorry, and I'd apologize to her if you'd let me, but I really need to know who this girl is, and Caitlyn's my only shot at finding out."

"Whoa, déjà vu," Nate groaned and massaged his temples. "That's exactly what Shane said back at camp and you can _see _how well that turned out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kayla indignantly.

"What is _what_ supposed to mean?" asked Shane, entering the room.

Kayla bit her lip and didn't say anything. Shane didn't notice and continued, "Kayla, have you been fiddling around with my car again?"

"Kinda, I guess. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Mitchie was just telling me that you guys were sitting and chatting."

"She didn't mention anything else?"

"Nothing important. What did you talk to her about anyway?"

"She wanted to know some stuff."

"Whatever. Dave, what's this I hear about you looking for a girl?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "You guys are so insensitive, you know that?"

"What?"

Kayla glared and walked out of the room. "Boys," she muttered on her way out.


	20. Secret's Out

Kayla panted as she ran to catch up with her brother. Saturday mornings were the only times when Shane could get out of the house in peace and go downtown to a park for jogging to 'stay in shape'. Kayla always slept in, so Shane was surprised to see her running after him.

"What's wrong, Kayla?" he asked, slowing down so she could catch up.

"_This_," said Kayla. She tossed a magazine at him. "I got up early and went to the bookshop across the street. The manager promised me dibs on a new stock that was coming in. Anyway, I saw this magazine on his desk. I was reading it while I waited when I saw this one article," she took the magazine back from him as she spoke. It was the latest edition of _Teen Scene_, the same magazine he'd done an interview with at Camp Rock.

Kayla found the page she was looking for and jabbed at the colorful pictures dominating the first page. "What is this?"

The picture was of Shane and Kayla, hugging at her graduation. Another picture was of Shane and Mitchie, holding hands. The last one was Kayla kissing Nate's cheek at the after-party before he went on-stage.

Shane glanced at the headline and his face darkened. "If I wasn't so freaked out by this, I'd strangle you for the last picture," he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the car. "We need to get home, _now_. Was this the only magazine there?"

"No, it was one from the news-stand."

"When do people usually come to that place?"

Kayla glanced at her watch. "It's only eight. Crowds appear at around eleven."

Shane accelerated as she spoke. His mouth was set in a straight line.

"Umm, Shane, we just passed the house."

"I know," he raced past town limits.

"Where're we going?"

"Mitchie's place. I don't know if she'll be up, but she needs to know about this. Read the article out loud."

Kayla flipped to the page and read:

**CONNECT 3 AT THE SCHOOL OF DRAMATICS FOR PERFORMACE OR…?**

_Pop stars of the time Connect 3 have so far been very discreet about their private life. Reporter Jessica Steele recently covered the celebrated _School of Dramatics_' graduation competition, which caused several questions to arise after the winner was announced._

_Connect 3 not only performed at the party and judged the competition, but it seems that the winner, Kayla Gray, knows them quite personally. She was seen hugging lead vocalist Shane Gray and getting cozy with second vocalist Nate Bishop._

_Kayla and Shane's surnames have caused a stir, along with their striking resemblance. So far, representatives from Java Records, the label which has both Connect 3 and Kayla Gray signed to them, had this to say:_

_"We give no information on our musicians. That's for the publicity department and themselves to decide. Rest assured, Miss Gray is an incredible performer, and her relationship with Connect 3 will only make her a better artist. They are all brilliant musicians and we hope to have them record with us for a long time."_

_The pictures clearly show that there is a level of casualty on both sides. Gray is completely comfortable around them and Connect 3 were even kind enough to offer her a lift home, along with a mysterious brunette._

_The brunette's name was not known, but judging from her closeness to Shane, sources indicate that she is well known to him through the famous music camp, _Camp Rock_. Pictures taken at the camp say that she was camper Mitchie Torres, good friend to Shane and a favorite of many instructors. Camera men and reporters present at the camp say that Shane was _'not happy' _when Nate suggested group photo, Mitchie included._

_The questions remain: why was Mitchie Torres at the competition with Shane Gray? How are Kayla Gray and Mitchie Torres related to Connect 3?_

Kayla finished reading and exclaimed, "Oh, God, this is so stupid!"

"It's my fault. I should've told them about you at the competition. I should've told them about _Mitchie_, but I didn't. Now if she freaks and decides to back out, I'll deserve it."

"Shut up, Shane, you know she won't do that. She loves you too much. And anyway, the press had to find out about this anyway. Only, we didn't tell them. They just… found out."

"No way did they put this together themselves," said Shane. His hands gripped the steering-wheel tighter than necessary. "Someone's told them about us."

Kayla didn't answer and the rest of the drive was spent in silence. Shane's anger had made him exceed the speed limits, and they were cruising Mitchie's street before an hour had gone by.

Shane parked the car in the driveway and kicked the door open, hardly bothering to turn of the engine in his rush. He rang the door-bell non-stop until a woman answered. Shane pushed past her without a word, leaving Kayla standing, rather awkwardly, on the door-step.

Her impatience to see Mitchie was greater than her shyness, so she quickly shook hands with the woman, whom she assumed to be Mitchie's mother.

"Hi, I'm Kayla, Shane's sister? You probably have no idea who I am, which is totally fine, but we _really _need to see Mitchie, which is why my brother was so rude just now. Where is she?"

Connie stared, then blinked and said, "Well, she's still asleep, but I think Shane's gone to…"

"Great, do you think I could come inside?"

"Oh, of course, sorry," she backed away from the door. "Shane looked pretty upset. What happened?"

Kayla handed her the magazine and pointed out the paragraph on Mitchie, successfully concealing the pictures. "Apparently, _Teen Scene_ found out before we could explain stuff."

"Hmm," Connie scanned the article. "Well, this was bound to happen. I only hope Mitchie doesn't get too upset."

While Connie and Kayla talked, Shane had climbed the steps three at a time and knocked on Mitchie door impatiently.

"Coming, Mom!" she shouted, music blaring from inside.

He knocked again, this time sharper and quicker.

"One second!" she opened the door and, without turning around, went towards her dressing-table. "Seriously, mom, it's a _Saturday_, remember? I'm not a morning person like you and Caitlyn."

Despite his bad mood, Shane couldn't help but smile. He was glad Mitchie seemed in a better humor than him. Maybe she could calm him down.

He cleared his throat pointedly and Mitchie turned around, hair-brush held in mid-air. It fell to the floor and, before he could blink, she had flown across the room and was hugging him.

"What are you doing here? It's barely nine!"

"I was in the neighborhood," smiled Shane, resting his chin on top of her head. "I brought Kayla along. We have something to tell you."

"Sure. Do I need to call Caitlyn? She went to the show with Dave. He's performing tonight, right?"

"Yeah," said Shane absently. He led her down the stairs. "Umm, Mitchie, what would you say if-"

"Hey, Mitchie!" said a happy voice from the foot of the stairs. "Shane, think you can let go of her long enough for me to talk to her?"

Shane looked at Kayla with a strange expression, but released Mitchie's hand nonetheless. Kayla smiled reassuringly and dragged Mitchie into the living-room, which was empty. Shane went into the kitchen in search of food.

"So," began Kayla. "My graduation was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, it was," Mitchie smiled. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, you know how camera-men always like to take random pictures, so…" she trailed off, and handed her the magazine. "They kinda found out, about you and me."

Kayla expected her to scream, go into shock or at least look surprised, but she seemed perfectly calm. She read the article, looked at the pictures, and then smiled.

"I'm glad they got the information right."

"Hold on," said Kayla slowly. She stared. "Did you tell someone to give info to the magazine?"

"Of course not, that would be stupid," Mitchie rolled her eyes. "_I _told them."

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously, I did. I knew Shane wasn't going to, even though he wanted to, and it was obvious you wanted everyone to know as well. I don't mind them knowing about me. I talked to Riley and the Java executives before I told the magazine, and they thought it was for the best."

"Riley said it was okay?"

"Yeah, he said something about you always wanting everyone to know, but no one had ever asked you what _you _wanted. Are you alright with it?" she added nervously.

"Absolutely fine, _except _for the fact that they seem to think I'm in love with Nate!"

"Well, you are."

"But how did they get this picture? Oh my God, Uncle Jake is going to _freak _when he sees it!"

"Well, _I _didn't tell them to put in pictures," said Mitchie defensively.

"Okay, I'll freak out about that later," said Kayla faintly. "You can go out and tell Shane this was all your idea now."

"In a minute," Mitchie looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just…" she trailed off, and her face darkened. "Oh no, Nate is _not _going to be happy about this."

"Why? You can just hold a press conference and clear all this junk they decided to make up."

"It's not so simple," Kayla groaned. "The problem is convincing Shane and Nate that I _want_ everyone to know about me."

"Does their opinion really matter?" Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"Unfortunately," Kayla grimaced. "But you don't need to worry. I guess I'll have to convince Shane somehow. Plus, he needs to tell everyone about you now," she grinned. "This should be good."


	21. Press Conference

**How long has it been since I updated? I almost FORGOT I had this story up! Sorry!**

**Summer has started and if I don't get Net probs again, more updates are to come :D**

**please excuse typos in this chapter, I don't have time to check!**

**ENJOY**

**!!!!!**

"Don't tell them anything unnecessary. The new single is okay, but only if there's a question related to it. Kayla, Shane said not to say a word about your parents. If they have any awkward questions, he'll answer them. Mitchie, you're welcome to say what you want, but in a very straightforward way. Don't give them anything to ponder over."

Susan Alto was in charge of Connect 3's publicity. She was very particular about what they told to the press and I was feeling pretty overwhelmed. I had known what I was getting into when I had called the magazine, but this was just scary. To make matters worse, me and Kayla were alone in the car with Susan. They'd picked me up from school and we were going straight to the apartment that Connect 3 had, only a subway station away from my town.

Shane and the others weren't with us, and that was what was scaring me. I got nervous around people when Shane wasn't around. Of course, I had made Kayla promise that she would cover for me if I got tongue-tied and Shane had called me during lunch and assured me he'd get there before us. But they had an interview with another magazine to cover, before the one with us.

I still hadn't understood how Kayla had managed to convince Shane and Nate that she wanted to do this. I felt guilty, but I knew I was doing what was best. Shane still didn't know I had called the magazine, and I intended to keep it that way. I knew he suspected Kayla, but she was so scared of him that he _had _to realize she could never do anything to hurt him.

We got to the apartment and Kayla produced a key from one of her pockets. It fit the lock and Susan left us at the door, saying she'd send the limo for us after we were done.

The apartment was large, and furnished a lot like the Bishop home; light, airy, with a lot of art pieces and paintings on the walls. But the guys had put in their own touches. There were three bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. Kayla went straight there, saying that she was hungry.

I decided to check out the rooms. A quick peek showed that Nate's room was without a bed. Instead, there was a huge drum-set in the middle of the room. That had me confused. He also had their Golden Records hung up on one wall. A table in the corner had several pictures on it, mainly of the family. I smiled sadly when I saw a picture of him and Kayla, looking perfectly happy in each other's arms.

Jason's room had a bed, and a large rack of guitars. The walls were hung in some dark material; good acoustics. Jason had very few pictures on the walls, mainly of his parents, the guys and posters of famous guitarists. I was able to recognize Carlo Santana and three different Queen posters.

Shane's room was messy, with all his clothes strewn on the bed and a lot of training equipment. A treadmill, weights and some other machines I'd never seen were lined up against the wall. I knew he wanted to stay fit, but he would probably kill himself with all the exercise. There was also some weird art piece on the wall. As far as I knew, none of the boys were artistic. They probably kept them because they looked cool.

Kayla seemed completely at home in the apartment so I had to rely on her for guidance. Her absent "Make yourself at home" didn't ease my discomfort, but I did sit on the couch, close my eyes, and try to get rid of my nerves. Shane wasn't there, so it didn't work.

I felt the couch sink with weight as Kayla sat down next to me and turned on the flat-screen T.V. Another sound indicated that she'd put something on the table in front of me. It was a mug of hot chocolate.

"I don't know why you're nervous, Mitchie," she remarked as I took a sip of the drink and relaxed. "You're the one who wanted this."

"I've been known to jump ahead of time. I didn't plan on this happening."

Kayla smiled. "Well, I didn't either, to be honest. I always expected to be introduced as someone else, not Shane's sister."

"As who, then?"

"Nate's girlfriend," she grinned sheepishly, but her eyes were sad. "Sometimes I wonder how life would be for me now, if I'd agreed to let him tell the press about us. I don't think it could have been good for either of us. He needed to learn that the girl he loved was not his own possession, and could make her decisions. And I…" she trailed off, then added, in a more cheerful voice. "I guess I need to learn to stop talking so much."

"You need to learn to talk _more_," I corrected. "Would it kill you to just complete the story you start?"

"No, but it'll probably be sad and you won't want to hear the end."

I raised my eyebrows. This was typical Kayla; she started with a story, and never completed it, leaving me in suspense. I suspected that it wasn't the sadness that was making her reluctant to tell me about her history with Nate.

"Has Shane told you not to answer my questions?"

"I don't talk to Shane a lot," said Kayla. Did I imagine a hint of regret in her voice? "He's been really busy."

"Then why won't you answer me?"

"Mitchie, it's not easy for me to talk about this stuff," she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. It was a habit which Shane had as well and made me smile, in spite of myself. I straightened my face.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." I persisted.

"Later," Kayla fiddled with her hair nervously. "The reporters should be here any minute. Get ready."

Immediately my fear came back and I winced. "Will Shane be upset if I say something stupid?"

"Of course not. He knows how to cover up a story. You have no idea how hard they worked to keep Nate's diabetes out of the public eye. He's allergic to almost every sweet thing on the planet, or so they think." Kayla winked at me and I smiled weakly.

We waited for about five minutes before someone rapped at the door. Kayla squeezed my hand comfortingly before opening the door. I sighed with relief when I saw Shane and the others instead of the crowd of reporters we were expecting.

"No press?" asked Shane, shrugging out of his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. Kayla rolled her eyes and muttered something unintelligible before taking his jacket and folding it over her arm.

"Nice way to greet your sister, Shane," commented Nate, his tone sarcastic. He was frowning.

"But it wasn't a nice way!" interjected Jason.

"Very good, Jason," said Kayla. She smiled. "Who's hungry?"

"Everyone," said Shane. "Those reporters were _annoying_."

"And that gives you an appetite because…?" Kayla raised her eyebrows.

"We had to talk a lot."

"Figures. Nate, help me in the kitchen."

Fifteen minutes later, we were all eating sandwiches and I was feeling much more relieved. Shane was holding my hand and hadn't strayed from my side for a second. I was relatively calm, even ready to believe that I had done the right thing and maybe I should tell Shane. A second of thought changed my mind though.

"Are these guys late or something?" asked Shane suddenly. "Susan said ten, and it's almost eleven."

"She told us twelve. We needed to hurry you guys up," pointed out Kayla.

"Great."

At exactly twelve, someone knocked on the door and I froze. My breathing turned uneven and Shane looked at me uneasily. Kayla patted my shoulder comfortingly before going to open the door. Outside, there were five people. Two of them held sophisticated looking cameras in their hands, the others had notepads. I felt nauseated as I saw their business-like appearance.

I watched silently as they greeted the guys and saw them look at Kayla suspiciously as she sat down next to Nate. I was probably the only one who noticed how Nate squeezed her hand and she discreetly intertwined their fingers. I was confused. Did she want her heart to ache?

Shane started talking at that moment. I whipped my head his way as he spoke.

"Alright, you guys know why you're here. Teen Scene wrote an article which had some stuff which obviously wasn't true-"

"But it looked true," interrupted one reporter, a dark-faced man.

"He's not blaming you," interrupted Nate. I saw him let go of Kayla's hand as he explained. Her flinch was visible only to me. "Thing is, your article and pictures made a lot of people jump to conclusions about Mitchie and Kayla, and we didn't like that."

"Okay, first question," said another reporter, a woman with obviously dyed blonde hair. "Shane, are you and Mitchie a couple? And if yes, why did you hide her from the press?"

Shane squeezed my hand and held our linked hands up for them to see. "Yes, we are. We met at Camp Rock, had some misunderstandings and then ended up together. You need to ask her the reason you just found out about her; she asked me to do it." I pinched his hand.

"I didn't exactly want my face on the cover of every teen magazine in America. Pus, I just wasn't ready. Our relationship was in a very early stage for us to tell the whole world."

"Understandable," said another woman, a brunette with a warm smile. "Kayla, would you mind filling out this form for me? I was told to do an entire article on you, and this will make it easier."

"No problem," said Kayla. She took the paper and smiled, seeming relieved.

"Now, onto more, err, _controversial_ items," the blonde produced a copy of the magazine which had started this nightmare. "Kayla and Nate, any explanations for this picture?" she jabbed a crimson nail at the picture.

"No comment," said Kayla, looking away from the magazine.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have to answer all your questions. I think I'm entitled to some privacy."

The blonde opened her mouth, but seemed to think better of it and closed it again. "Anybody else have a question for them?" she asked, a little grouchily.

We spent the next fifteen minutes clearing up any issues. Kayla got into the flow easily, but she seemed more comfortable with the brunette than anyone else. We soon got our own groups. Kayla and I were with the brunette while the boys spoke to everyone else.

" Steele, we need pictures," interrupted one of the camera-men, a light haired man with a British accent.

"Of course. Take it away, John."

John was a skilled photographer. He arranged us into a semi-circle against the wall, which had a light pattern on it. I was no artist, but I could tell the way he arranged everything showed a lot of talent.

He took five pictures from different angles while we were in that position, and then took some shots of me and Shane. I was shy at first, but got over it by the third picture and was able to smile a little more confidently.

"Beautiful, I love it!" he kept saying. "Yes, don't be shy. The public already loves you two."

But suddenly it became awkward. Only, it wasn't awkward for me.

"Alright," said John when he'd taken the last picture of me and Shane. "Kayla and Nate, would you let me photograph you two together?"

Kayla froze in the act of fixing her hair. Nate seemed surprised, but managed to control himself better.

"I'm fine with it," he said. He glanced at Kayla. "You?"

"Err, sure," she got up from the sofa and stood by his side, looking towards the photographer expectantly.

His face broke into a wide smile. "Excellent, I was hoping you'd agree."

He told them to sit on the sofa. Apparently, he wasn't going to explain poses like he'd done for me and Shane. Shane seemed to understand that as well and was about to say something to John when Nate casually draped an arm around Kayla's shoulders.

"This alright?" he asked, purposely avoiding Kayla's eye.

John smiled. "Perfect." He snapped a picture and then indicated for them to change positions.

I could see something flash in Kayla's eyes. I remembered the way she'd said she didn't like to be called Nate's possession. He was in control of the press, because it was _his _area of expertise. And even though I could understand that, I understood Kayla's position better.

"Umm, John?" I asked, my voice low. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he followed me into the kitchen.

I stuttered for a second before finally saying, "I think it'll be a seller if you take some shots of Kayla. Alone."

His gleeful smile was exactly what I had _not _anticipated. "Ah, I was hoping you would say that! When I told her brother, he said she'd never agree to it. But perhaps if you say something…"

"No, she can't know that I want her to do this. But I know Kayla, and she doesn't want to get famous or successful because of Nate or Shane or whatever. Give her a chance on her own."

John was as enthusiastic as I'd hoped. He had no trouble convincing Kayla as well, which was something neither Shane nor Nate seemed to like.

"I don't know," said Kayla uncertainly when John proposed a photo-shoot. "I'm not a model or something."

"You are a performer, my dear. This will come naturally, trust me."

* * *


	22. Fighting, Singing & Recording

Everything was supposed to go smoothly after the interview. The press would go crazy over Kayla, we'd have some unwelcome visitors wanting pictures, but then everything would cool down. At least, that's what _I _expected. I don't think anyone in the Bishop household would have had a problem with the interview. But I wasn't quite right.

It was Monday morning and I was getting ready for school. Caitlyn had gotten into my morning routine easily, and we were both dancing to one of my songs when my cell phone started ringing. I was surprised. Hardly anyone had my number, and no one but Shane would even _think _of calling so early.

"I'll bet you anything that's Shane," said Caitlyn, rolling her eyes.

"You lost," I smiled slightly as I glanced at the number. "I think its Kayla."

"Why would you think that?"

"Her number's the same as Shane's, only the last digit is different," I flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mitchie. It's Kayla."

"I guessed," I threw a triumphant smile at Caitlyn. "Aren't you up a little early?"

"The shouting woke me up."

"What shouting?"

"Nate and Shane. They've been at it for hours! And whenever I go to ask them what's wrong, they don't say anything."

"Whoa, start from the beginning," I motioned to Caitlyn and pressed the speaker button. "Okay, explain."

"We got an early copy of the magazines last night, the ones with which we did the interview," she explained. "Well, I read them and went to bed, but Shane and Nate were still reading them. I remember Nate saying something about Shane being a hypocrite, but I'm sure he was joking. But you know Shane, he probably got insulted. Well, they've been fighting over something in the articles and they're not telling me!"

"Again, I'll bet you its Shane who started it," commented Caitlyn. "No offense, Kayla."

"None taken," she replied. "But I'm worried. They get physical when they fight and I don't want either of them getting hurt because of something I said."

"I'm pretty sure they're not fighting because of you," I comforted her. "They probably said something stupid and can't agree on how to cover it up."

"Maybe," agreed Kayla. I heard the doubt in her voice. "But I would really feel better if you spoke to Shane, Mitchie. He'll probably tell you more than 'It's not your problem', right?"

"Probably," Caitlyn and I said simultaneously.

"When you're done from school, call him. Or better yet, come over," she invited. "Both of you. Dave's coming too, and Peggy might drop by. If they haven't cooled down by then, you can ask Shane what happened."

"Have you tried asking Jason?" asked Caitlyn, as she grabbed her bag. "You two seem close."

"He's as clueless as I am."

"What about Nate?" I asked suggestively.

She understood my meaning. "Err, if you mean have I asked him, then no, I haven't."

"Why not?" demanded Caitlyn. "The boy's in love with you, he'll tell you anything."

"What?!" shrieked Kayla. "Mitchie!"

"I didn't say anything," I defended myself. "Cait, how did you know?"

"It's obvious, the way he looks at you. Please," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind."

Kayla was silent for a few seconds. Then she said, "We'll discuss this later. So, can you guys come? Aunt Liz will be out and Uncle Jacob has a meeting or something."

"Okay, I'll ask mom and I'll text you her answer."

"Hurry, I'll probably need to send the guys to pick you up. I need to get Tasha to her school interview today."

After she hung up, Caitlyn and I exchanged a look.

"What do you think?" I asked her as I got up from the bed.

"I think… that we're gonna be late if we don't skip breakfast."

I giggled and we ran downstairs.

My mom had no problem with us going to the Bishops'. I texted Kayla and received a huge smiley face in reply. Somehow, I had a feeling that today wouldn't turn out so well.

**!!!**

After school, a dark limousine with the windows tinted black was waiting for us. Dave was inside.

"Shane wanted to come get you guys, but he had to drive Mrs. B to Tasha's school," he explained. "Nate and Jason were helping Kayla do some recording."

"At home?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, their attic is fitted up with this amazing recording system. You'd like it," he added to Caitlyn, smiling slightly. I saw her blush and look away.

"Umm, okay," I said, trying to focus Dave's attention on something else. Caitlyn was definitely uncomfortable. "So, can you tell us what's up with Shane and Nate?"

"Oh, that," he frowned. "It's something that happened last year-"

"When Nate and Kayla were going out-"

"Yeah," he didn't ask me how I knew. "Well, the guys went through some bad publicity at that time, dating rumors and stuff. Nate wanted to tell everyone about Kayla and him, but Shane said no. Technically, at that time his reasons were pretty solid. But now, Nate's angry because Shane is totally okay with telling everyone about Kayla, only because she's his sister. First, it was just a joke, Nate calling Shane a hypocrite and whatever. But we all know Shane's temper," Dave rolled his eyes. "Kayla was asleep last night, but I came over this morning when she called. She was pretty upset, crying and stuff. She thinks it's her fault, even though it's thanks to those two idiots we're in this mess."

I was angry by the time Dave was done. No, more than that, I was _furious_. Shane was still an idiot, Nate was too sensitive and poor Kayla was caught in the middle.

"Why doesn't Kayla talk to them about this?" asked Caitlyn.

"Because Kayla has no idea this is happening. I got the story from Nate and Shane. We don't want to tell her or she'll get really upset."

The rest of the drive was silent. I was deciding how to show Shane I was angry at him. Probably just glare until he got the picture, or not speak to him at all. Caitlyn and Dave were discussing their alternatives to finding Dave's mystery girl. So far, she hadn't appeared on any concert and Dave was freaking out.

"You're sure you didn't see her?" he kept asking. "You're _sure_, right?"

"I told you, let me stay in the audience and it'll be so much easier!"

Fortunately, Dave couldn't argue because we'd just reached. I got out of the car before either of them and lifted my hand to knock when Dave almost tackled me from behind.

"Family doesn't knock," he explained when I protested. "You need to walk right in. Otherwise, half the house gathers at the door."

I stared at him in bewilderment as I walked up the stairs. Dave led us straight to the attic, which we reached from the top floor by a trapdoor that opened to reveal a ladder. As soon as the trapdoor opened, we heard loud music, which stopped as soon as Dave stuck his head up.

"Did Mitchie and Caitlyn come?" asked a voice anxiously, which I recognized as Kayla's.

"Yeah," Dave stuck his head back down, probably to call us, but Caitlyn was already on the ladder, and the closeness of their faces seemed to disturb both of them. She blinked and automatically descended a step, while he merely looked confused.

I interrupted their awkward moment. "Uh, guys, move please!"

Dave's head disappeared and Caitlyn turned back to give me a look full of confusion that I guessed to be in response of Dave's behavior before climbing up. I followed her.

The attic was huge. One corner was entirely devoted to boxes and old furniture, covered in plastic. But the larger part looked like a mini-recording studio. Part of the attic was sealed off behind a wall of glass, where I saw Kayla standing with Nate. There was a long table with the recording system that looked exactly like the one in the Java studio in front of the glass compartment. Jason was sitting on the chair behind the table, one hand fiddling with some knobs while the other held a pair of head-phones to his ears. He grinned when he saw us, but raised his hand to indicate for us to be quiet.

Nate came out of the room and waved to us, but didn't come nearer. He nodded to Jason, who flipped a switch and sat back, completely at ease. Kayla adjusted the mike in front of her. She held a guitar in her hands and winked at us before giving a thumbs-up to Jason. He returned her sign and flipped another switch. This time, we heard the music from Kayla's guitar and I looked at Dave inquisitively. He mouthed "demo" and I understood.

Grinning, Kayla waited until the backing vocals passed before starting to sing.

"_I probably shouldn't say this,  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared."_

_"It was awesome but we lost it,  
It's not possible for me not to care._

In the interval, I snuck a glance at Nate. He was very pointedly looking in the opposite direction, ignoring the music. But his clenched fists told another story.

"_And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear…_

_The 7 things I hate about you!"_

I wasn't the only one who winced at the ferocity of those words.

"_The 7 things I hate about you,  
oh you.  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure,  
You love me, you like her.  
You make me laugh, you make me cry,  
I don't know which side to buy.  
Your friends they're jerks,  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts.  
I wanna be with the one I know.  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do…  
You make me love you."_

My mouth fell open and I saw Nate turn towards Kayla, this time almost drinking in every word.

"_It's awkward and it's silent,  
As I wait for you to say.  
What I need to hear now,  
Your sincere apology.  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it,  
If you text it, I'll delete it.  
Let's be clear.  
Oh, I'm not coming back.  
You're taking seven steps here…"_

Kayla finally looked up, and I saw her catch Nate's eye. Her eyes were blank and hard. Not a trace of remorse. I felt sorry for Nate, but happy for Kayla at the same time.

"_The 7 things I hate about you.  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure,  
You love me, you like her,  
You make me laugh, you make me cry,  
I don't know which side to buy.  
Your friends they're jerks,  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts.  
I wanna be with the one I know.  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do…  
You make me love you."_

Suddenly the music slowed, and I saw Jason sit up eagerly. This was something he had been waiting for. Kayla's smile turned from mischievous to shy and she dropped her eyes, looking at the guitar.

"_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write,  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like…"_

_"The 7 things I like about you!_

"_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's,  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized.  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy."_

She was smiling, and I saw moisture in her eyes. Nate was smiling too, but he wasn't looking at her. I don't think they would've stayed apart for long if they could both see the emotions that I saw in their eyes.

"_Your hand in mine,  
When we're intertwined everything's alright.  
I want to be,  
With the one I know.  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do, oh  
You make me love you…  
You do, oh."_

**!!!!**

"You still haven't explained your song!" I chided Kayla as we sat in her room. Caitlyn was sitting at her desk, tinkering with her CD player.

Kayla groaned. "I have _nothing_ to explain. I wrote that song last year, when I was angry at him. I didn't want to record it in front of him, Mitchie. I would sooner slit my own wrists than hurt him that way." her voice didn't break and I realized she was serious.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Caitlyn.

"Because Shane said it was a good song. This demo is so that Lionel can see I can sing _all _the genres. I said no to rap though," she snickered, trying to change the topic.

I was about to say something but a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Kayla, its Kandy! Open the door!"

"It's open," called out Kayla.

Kandy entered the room and half-ran towards Kayla, brandishing a small sheaf of papers in her hand.

"You need to read this!" she exclaimed. "I wrote it this morning, and I _need _your opinion!"

Kayla took the papers from her hand wonderingly and read through the words. I peeked over her shoulder and saw notes and lyrics scrawled untidily. But the few verses that caught my eye seemed good.

I said so, and Kandy beamed. "I was aiming for heart-break, but then I just couldn't help it and wrote something else."

"Well, it's pretty good, but I can think of a few more lyrics," said Kayla thoughtfully. "You mind?"

"No, edit as much as you want!"

Kayla grabbed a pen from the table, and set to work. She only paused a couple of times, each time to question Kandy about the tune and notes.

Fifteen minutes later, she handed Kandy the papers back and raised her eyebrows. "Why did you want my opinion again?"

"Well, you're recording with Java, and Jason did mention that the Lionel guy wanted you to try some different angles, not stick to pop. So…" she trailed off and played with a strand of her hair. "I thought I could help you a bit, if you wanted to try country."

Kayla grinned. "Thanks. So, this song is mine?"

"Yeah," Kandy smiled sheepishly. "The chorus was a little like you."

"Hmm, well Jason and Nate were helping me record anyway. If you could teach me some of these notes, I think Jason could come up with a backing track."

Kandy beamed. "Okay, but let's just sing through it without the music, give everyone the general idea first."

"Sure," Kayla shrugged.

"In front of everyone," hinted Kandy.

Kayla frowned, but didn't argue. We went to the living room to call up the guys while Kandy stayed back to give Kayla a quick tutorial.

Jason and Shane were in the living room, but I couldn't see Nate. When I asked Shane, his face hardened and I recalled that I was supposed to be angry at him. Unfortunately, he'd snuck up on me and had looked so happy that I didn't have the heart to be angry.

"He's somewhere," he said, deliberately looking away from me.

"You realize I'm not going to rest until you tell me what the fight was about, right?"

He sighed and took my hand. "Later. Let's see what Kandy's done for Kayla this time."

We went back upstairs and assembled ourselves in Kayla's room, which was probably as huge as my living room. Shane sat down on the plush leather armchair and I sat on its arm. Kayla and Kandy were on the bed. Kandy had Kayla's guitar in her hands. Caitlyn was still sitting at her desk, this time putting a CD into the player. Jason sat down on the floor and Nate's little sister soon ran in and sat down next tom him.

Kayla glanced warily at them all. "Tasha, honey, this is country. You don't like it, remember?"

Tasha shrugged. "I want to listen."

Kayla bit her lip. "Err… Okay." She shuffled the papers in front of her nervously, but when Nate suddenly walked into the room, I saw her carefully composed face crack. For an instant, I saw a flash of pain, and then it was gone. Her face was hard and cold again.

I expected her to stay, to sing the song Kandy wrote and show Nate that she didn't care, despite what she said. But Kayla very calmly got up from the bed and left the room. For a minute, everyone was quiet, expecting her to come back. When she didn't, Jason turned to look at us and said to Kandy, in utter confusion, "Was that part of the plan?"

* * *

**Heyyyy again :D**

**I know, I've bee like a lost sheep... Bleating out ideas until she finds her way back home to the land of fan fiction :P**

**Okay, this chapter is 8 pages long, and I haven't re-read it, because that would take another week, so yeah :)**

**Okay, I'm setting up a poll on my profile for the artist who's song Kayla WOULD have been singing. It will play a major part in the sequels to follow, so choose wisely. Any additional advice is always welcome :)**


	23. NOTE!

Hi all.

So sorry, but I FINALLY decided that its high time I rewrote this story. I had a plan going on and on in my head, and rereading this fic I realized it would be utterly impossible to fit it in. So, I'll be rewriting. I wont take more than a few weeks though, holidays are coming up. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could stick with this story.

So, when I'm done, I'll post a new chapter and get rid of this note. Again, I'm really sorry for any suspense that I've left. But I guarantee you'll like it better once its edited. I wont change it much though, a few additions here and there.

See you all in a few weeks. Thanks for putting up with me

:)


End file.
